Renesmee's Three Wishes
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Renesmee's life is about to take one of three different paths. Three different destiny's. Three different possible lives. Three different wishes. Which one would you pick. -7 Years Post BD.
1. I Remember: The Prologue

**Renesmee's Three Wishes**

AN: This prologue... is meant to help you understand who Renesmee is, what she thinks and what she wants. I've decided this is going to be the oneshot and the three branch stories will be seperate. I decided that because, all three stories are going to pick up at different points of that first year after she reaches maturity. Simply because it works best that way.

I hope the plot is original and keeps you all entertained. Also, I'm using WordPad and there isn't a spell checker... so i've read this over a ton myself and I hope I caught everything.

Oh another side note. The song that popped into my head when I decided she was going to have three different destinys was "Three Wishes" by The Pierces. I am not including lyrics, because the actual lyrics of the song happen to go better with one of the branch stories. So look out for it there. :]]

* * *

Growing up I knew that Jacob would always be apart of my life. It was something I knew without a doubt. I can remember very clearly everything that has happened to me since the day I was born. I know that isn't a luxury many people have the benefit of claiming, and some wouldn't call it a luxury at all. I however, dont take it for granted. This focus, and this awareness of what I've done and where I've been is what allows me to know exactly who I am and what I feel.

I remember the day my family had sat me down to explain what imprinting was. That it meant Jacob would be who ever I needed him to be. At that time I'd needed him to be the best big brother in the face of my over protective parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. I had needed him to be on my side no matter what rebellious thing I was looking to do.

I remember quite well that stage in my development, the pre-teen angst that seemed to flow through every part of me. I never did anything that could have hurt me, or anyone else... I just rememer being tired of being so watched over all the time.

I remember being glad that my Aunt Alice couldn't see me, couldn't see my future. Couldn't see when I grabbed the scissors and took them like a knife to a chopping block, slicing through the hair everyone refused to let me cut. It had grown back down to my waist, but I remember the shock that had crossed everyone faces. It had been priceless. Jacob, though, he'd just laughed and said they should have taken me to get it cut professionally like I asked. He had been the best brother anyone could ask for.

Its August now. In one month I will have reached full maturity. I have to say it that way, "Reached Maturity" because "I'm turning 7," doesn't really jive with what you see standing in front of you. The point here is that I'm at a point in my life where everyone is waiting for me to redetermine what I want Jacob to be. Although, I already know I just want him to be my friend. I just need to make sure he's clear on that.

A friend is all I'd ever want Jacob to be... in fact if he wanted to stick with the big brother role, and just tack the best friend role in there too, that would be perfect. Because I dont look at Jacob and see a lover. In fact I try hard not to look at him that way at all. It kind of makes me nauseous. In all seriousness though, I've never looked at him that way, and he's never looked at me that way. Not even in the last year when all my womanly parts started to become much more prominent. No, Jacob only looked at one person with the eyes of a lover. The only person I think is good enough for him anyway!

Leah Clearwater was the love of Jacob's life, or at least since i'd been around. I remember... (your going to hear that a lot _i remember _just fair warning) so I remember the day my powers expanded. The day I learned I could choose to hear what someone was thinking by touching them. It had been a year ago, the family was sitting around the living room telling old stories. I loved to hear them, finding out what life was like before I existed. It was very exciting.

I remember Leah was sitting next to Rosalie. (Although her eyes kept darting to Jacob) I had been sitting between him and my Mom, and Leah had said it was a great thing I came around and saved Jacob from being the other man. I had looked at mom and she had smiled and then turned to my dad laughing at the small pout on his face, bringing the hand she had in hers up to her mouth and kissing it.

It didn't look like anyone was going to elaborate, so I had turned to Jacob knowing he would spill, all I had to do was ask. I had touched his arm, asking how he was the other man, and suddenly it was like I was experiencing my own gift for the first time. I saw my mom and Jacob in a kiss. Only it was all from Jacob's point of view. I had released my hold on him, turned to my mom and said "Mom you kissed Jacob?" Everyone had looked at me shocked. My Dad had been crouching in front of me in the next second, attacking me with twenty questions.

We realized I could only hear the passing thoughts of whom ever I was touching, and only when i wanted to know. Like my other gift, it wasn't something that happened all the time. I could touch someone without putting my thoughts in their head, it was only when I was trying... or sleeping, where my mind was completely unguarded. Only my mom knew this though, and I had asked her to keep that to herself. Didn't need people prying into subconcious thoughts I was having... talk about embarressing.

Okay my mind keeps getting off track. I was explaining why I didn't want Jacob as a lover and that I was one hundred percent positive that he was madly in love with Leah. I knew they were meant to be together and that they only reason they still weren't at this point was because of me. They were sure I was going to want him all for myself. So today was the day I set the record straight. I wanted them to have a happily ever after. Seven years seemed too long to wait, but its also what made me sure about my choice. The fact that they had waited. That they hadn't stopped caring despite the uncertaintly of the future.

Today was the day for many things actually. I was finally making it clear to Leah and Jake that they could be together. That was huge, but if things went according to plan, I would be getting something for myself too. My parents were over at the main house. I liked to sleep in and as they didn't need sleep, so naturally their days started a lot earlier than mine. Which actually suited my plan perfectly.

I left a note that I was heading to La Push. I needed to make it there before they decided to come check on me, espically my dad, because I was positive I wouldn't be able to keep my excitement about my plan in check. Not with today being the day.

I reached Leah's house and didn't let my anxiety go until I was safely through the door. Jacob, and her both lived here. He had taken over Leah's old room when she had moved into the mastersuit. That had been three years ago, when Charlie and Sue decided to get married. She had moved in with him, figuring her grown children could take care of themselves.

The two of them were sitting in the living room. It looked like Seth was out, which was probably for the best. I needed to have this conversation with just the two of them.

* * *

I'm not even going to bother telling you all the details of that conversation. It had taken me a full hour to convince them that I just wanted to be friends. Then _finally_, when she realized I was serious, Leah stood up and hugged me. When she pulled back she looked me in the eye and thanked me, telling me I'd just given her the greatest gift anyone could ever possibly give. I had smiled and said "Well you can pay me back by letting me borrow your car."

That is how I ended up parked in front of my Grandpa Charlies. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves and hoped out running up the walk way to the door. It was a saturday so I knew he was home. I rang the door bell and waited. I could only hope he and Sue would be on my side with this. They were my only hope.

Sue answered the door smiling at me, and welcoming me in. I glanced around loving how much Sue had changed this place. I remember how it had been when Grandpa was still a bachelor. Now the place had so much life, so much color. I smiled remembering the day Sue had called my Aunt Alice, knowing she was the only person who could get the job done. I really loved how much everyone around me got along now. I remember the awkwardness that used to be in every interaction. I remember how Sue had clung to Charlies side not really associating with the rest of my family.

Leah had been the one who mended the gap. Another reason I felt she was the only person worthy of Jacob. Leah who had been the most hostile had finally let that anger go. Her and my aunt Rose had found they had much in common, and that friendship had lightened Sue's wariness. Now we were all one big family. Sue was my Step-Grandmother, and Leah was my Step-Aunt.

Sue lead me to the living room, and she went to join Charlie on the couch. I smiled when he wrapped his arm around her, they were so cute. "Hey Ness, what brings you here?" he asked, and I decided to stay standing. I began to pace, "Grandpa, I have something to ask of you, and I'm really hoping you'll help me convince Mom and Dad that its a good idea. Well I hope you'll think its a good idea..." I broke off still pacing. I saw Sue and him look at each other wondering where this was going.

"Ness, what's going on?" He asked, this time curiousity in his tone. I stopped walking and look at them both trying to stay calm before the word vomit could hit, but it did and I couldn't stop myself. I was too excited at the idea. "Grandpa, I want to attend Fork's High School, as a transfer senior! I want to see what its like going to school by myself. I want live here with you for the next school year. I could pretend to be your niece or something, and I could stay in moms old room. I wouldn't get in the way, I could help out around here. I just really want to know what its like to be a regular teenager. I want to have homework, and classmates, and go to the prom, just know what its like to hang out with people who aren't my family. Please, please, please!!!" I was on my knees in front of them by the time the _please mantra_ started. I looked up at them with desperate teary eyes, hoping it would be the final cincher.

It was quiet for almost a full minute, as I watched the wheels turn in their heads. Then they looked at each other and smiled, and I knew I had convinced them.

* * *

Now I just had to hope they could convince the parental units. I sat nervously in the passenger seat of Leah's car. Sue was driving it to the main house and Charlie was following in their car. I knew that my Dad was already going to know what I wanted before we even walked through the door. I just hoped that they would be reasonable.

We walked through the front door and everyone was standing around waiting for us. When I say everyone I mean everyone. It looked like Jacob and Leah had come over after I left them and were the only ones sitting down. They both waved, but didn't say anything seemed to sense that something was about to go down.

My Dad had a serious look on his face, my Mom looked curious, everyone looked curious actually. It looked like Dad was going to let me tell them all. He caught my eye with that thought and nodded. I took a deep breath, then said "Well can we all sit down at least?" Just like that before I could given take a step toward the couch everyone else was sitting in various spaces around the room. I grabbed Charlie and Sue's hands and we walked over to the couch in the center of everyone. I sat in between them.

I glanced around at everyone and I was about to ask their permission when my Grandpa Charlie spoke for me. "Ness is going to come live with me for a while, she wants to go to Fork High like a regular student and Sue and I think its a great idea." No one said anything. It was completely silent.

I glanced at all their faces, taking in what they all seemed to say. My Aunt Alice had a look of restrained excitement on her face, and I knew she was thinking about school shopping. My Uncle Jasper looked amused, and beside him my Uncle Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. My Aunt Rose looked scared at the thought of me going to school alone.

Jacob and Leah were both smiling, and I knew with what I gave them today they would totally be on my side. My other Grandparents looked enthusiastic about the idea. Lastly, I glanced at my parents. My Mom's expression was now serious like my Dads. They were looking at each other, seeming to have a long conversation with their eyes and I was almost positive they were going to say no, when suddenly my Aunt Alice jumped up clapping her hands. "We are going school shopping today! This cant wait!" I had smiled realizing this meant she saw them saying yes.

* * *

I spent the next month preparing for school. I was going to be Carlie Swan, Charlies niece who was staying with him while my parents were going through a horrible seperation. (That horrible seperation being from me.) My Aunt Alice had taken my wardorb very seriously, insisting on putting together complete outfits for me to wear, in seperate garment bags, with little polaroids on the outside to show what I had to pick from.

I was the only person in the family who could get away with telling my Aunt Alice no. The only reason I agreed to let her put together outfits was because I had made her promise that she would shop at a few of my favorite stores, and that one week each month I could put together my own outfits. She had pouted but agreed, saying that because I had inhereited her sense of fashion she could live with that.

Then she had decided to redecorate my mom's old room, which was something I actually got excited about. We redid the entire room with furniture and accents from my favorite store, Anthropologie. I felt more like a college student living on my own than a first time High School attendee. I looked around my room my excitement tangible in the air.

Tomorrow was my first day at school... I didn't see how I was going to sleep tonight. I sat down in the center of my bed. I pulled knee's up to my chest and smiled again. So happy, I could burst. I looked at the table I had beside my bed, there was a family picture that I had taken sitting there. I loved photography. It was something I really got into. I had a portfolio and everything. That wasn't why I was looking at the picture though. It was from a week after we had the discussion about me going to school. I had said I wanted to have a end of summer barbeque.

At the beginning of the summer, I had asked my Grandma Esme if I could have a pool and pool house installed. A week later I was able to lounge by the pool in big shades, a floppy hat, the adorable bathing suits I had ordered from Betsey Johnson. It wasn't exactly sunny, in fact it wasn't sunny at all, but I didn't care. It was summer and I was going to enjoy it anyway.

So that's where we had been when I'd taken this picture. I had made everyone sit around the pool with their feet in the water. It was the cutest picture. All the couples with their arms wrapped around each other. It hadn't been until I was developing the film that I started to wonder when I would find someone.

I rolled over away from the picture looking toward my window. I had decided that I wasn't going to fall in love this year. I was in no position to get attached to anyone. The only people I was allowed to fall for were vampires, werewolves, and other half vamps.

I wasn't in love with the werewolf I had. I was definately not intereted in Nahuel. We were pen pals, but it was strictly platonic, and the only vampires I knew were all family... So my love pool was nonexistant. I wish I could know how much longer I had to wait until I was in love. Until someone made me weak in the knees, or made my heart pound in my ears, or took my breath away. I turned off my light, and slipped under the covers, dreaming of what my happily ever after would be like.

tbc...

* * *

AN: Okay people. So **please review** and then keep an eye out for one of the crossroad, or all of them. Her life has three different out comes. She's happy in all of them, and doesn't know what she's missing in the others. So I hope you all enjoy each one for what it is. :]]


	2. The Human: Chapter One

**The Human**

AN: So I changed my mind, I've decided to keep it all together as one. Just to confuse you! I plan to always update three chapters at a time. One for each of the different stories. Although they are all independant stories. I do hope you will read them all. I go into more details about somethings in one story and leave them out of another. If you read them all you'll know everything.

Well here is the first one, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The first day of school wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I knew I was going to be attending a small school. I just hadn't realized how much everyone would be talking about me, wondering who exactly I was, what I was about. I had a few things going for me. There was one other transfer student who was starting today too, so the attention was split, plus the fact that it was everyones first day back, so people were distracted with catching up with friends they hadn't seen all summer. I was able to get away with sliding through the day.

When I got to lunch I had stood by the door looking around trying to figure out where I was going to sit today. I saw a girl with a short pixie hair cut sit down at a table with a few other people, they all looked friendly enough. I started walking that direction when I ran into someone. It was the other transfer student, Jonathan. He was in all four of the classes i'd had so far this morning, and I had been telling mself not to notice how adorable he was.

He smiled down at me, and as my eyes connected with his I felt my knee's get a little weak. I immediately broke eye contact. No way was I going to break my rule about falling in love on the first day, I refused! I was about to back up and step around him when he said, "I'm about to join some new friends I made," he gestured to the table I had been about to walk to. "Do you want to come too?"

I didn't trust myself to speak, afraid my word vomit might attack and i'd tell him i'd follow him anywhere, so I nodded my head and followed him to the table. There were five people sitting there. They all smiled at me and welcomed me, explaining that this was the transfer student table. They said that the five of them had all been transfer students last year, and once they had decided to sit together the first day, they were inseperable.

There were three girls and two boys, not counting me and Jonathon. One of the girls introduced everyone. Her name was Rebecca but she went by Bex, she had shoulder length brown hair, and was gorgeous. In fact they all were, not in the same way that my family was. Just regular people gorgeous.

Bex, introduced Jeremy who she called Germy. "Not because I lack hygenie, I can assure you, and she's _the only one _who calls me that!" he had added, smiling. He had his arm around the girl I had seen. I only now noticed the other girl sitting beside her and realized they were identical twins. Bex introduced the one with longer hair as Madison, "I go by Maddy" she had added in a quiet voice, smiling.

The blonde with the short hair was Addison, "No variation" she had added with a chuckle before leaning back into Jeremy. Her head resting against his shoulder. Then Bex had turned to her left, "and this is Gabriel, one guess what his nickname is," she said smiling at me.

Gab looked at Bex out of the corner of his eye before looking at me, and I knew in that second that he liked her. I'm pretty good at reading people. Its one of my naturally developed talents. I smiled at all of them and said "I'm Carlie Swan," I looked at Addison and added, "Also, no variation." This got a laugh out of all of them, and I realized I'd found my niche.

Jonathan was sitting to my right, his body angled to me, though his eyes were on everyone else. I didn't like that I liked that he was turned in my direction. I didn't want to break my own rule. I could not fall for this boy. It would ruin everything.

He decided it was his turn to introduce himself, and said "I'm Jonathan, I go by Jonathan, Jon, or Racer, just dont call me Nathan." I smiled to myself, I think I was going to call him Jonathan, only because that was how i'd been thinking of him all day. Or rather that was how I'd been_ not _thinking about him.

He turned to me as I was smiling and said "So what brings you to Forks?" I was so glad I'd practiced the answer to this question last night. "My Uncle Charlie, he's letting me stay with him while my parents go through a seperation." It was completely the truth, well aside from the "uncle" part.

I decided to shift the focus off myself, asking "What about you?" He explained that his parents and his younger brother had died in a car accident, last spring. He said he'd been staying with his Aunt and Uncle over the summer but had decided to move here to stay with his Grandma for his senior year.

No one said anything right away. I mean how are you supposed to respond when you hear that someones entire family died. Then I decided to break the silence. I placed my hand on his arm, trying not to notice the muscles that were hidden beneath his shirt. "If you need anything, ever, just ask." Everyone else knodded their heads adding their own apoligies for his lost.

He said his thank you's to everyone else, but his eyes never left mine. It was then that I knew I didn't stand a chance of not falling in love with this guy.

* * *

I had one more class after lunch, Gym, as seniors we got the last two periods off. I had been thankful not to have first period gym class, because really who wants to go through the day with sweaty underwear? Talk about gross! Not that I sweat a lot myself... but I could just imagine what its like for everyone else.

Anyway, from my lunch crew, I had _all of them _in gym. (Meaning I had every single class with Jonathan, something I was still trying to talk myself out of noticing.) I had also found out that Bex was in both my Government and Math classes, and Gab was in my English class.

We didn't have to dress out the first day of class, our gym teacher spent the first ten minutes talking about what he had planned for us this year. Then he wondered off to his office saying he'd see us tomorrow.

We sat around at the top of the bleachers our own little group already fitting together so well. It felt like we had all known each other forever, the way we joked and laughed and shared stories of our past lives to help get to know each other. I was surpised at how easy it was for me to tell the truth. All the students who had been at this school when my family had attended had graduated at least three years ago. The Cullens were history... at least to this school.

No one even knew we were still in town. As far as everyone was aware all my Aunt's and Uncles had gone off to school and never returned. Only Grandpa Carlisle was still seen, when he was working at the hospital, and he had taken to wearing makeup in an effort to make himself look older. Aunt Alice had fun adding wrinkles to his face, I had gotten him to pose once for my portfolio. It was strange to see him aged.

Our little group walked out to the parking lot together. Maddy, Addison and Jeremy had driven together, Gab and Bex had both driven themselves. I turned to Jonathan and he said his grandmother had dropped him off. I asked as casually as I could if he wanted a ride home. I could feel my stomach doing flip flops at the idea of it just being the two of us, and his smile only made it worse. We said our goodbyes to our group, and then walked over to my car.

My Aunt Rose had gotten me the Mini Cooper Convertible I'd been craving ever since I saw it in a magazine. I had gone online and build my perfect model. I guess Dad had been paying enough attention to help her nail all the details.

Once we got in, I tossed my ipod over to him and told him to pick something. I figured it would give me a chance to see what kind of music he was into. He picked one of my favorite bands _You Me and Everyone We Know_.

I glanced at him and then said "I've yet to meet anyone who listens to them, have you heard of them before?" he turned toward me "Yeah, I've seen them live twice, they are amazing." I turned my attention to the road and drove out of the student parking lot. It turned out he actually lived three houses down the road from Charlie. I told him I could pick him up if he didn't want to ride with his Grandmother, in the morning.

"Thanks, that would be awesome," he said as he slide out of the car, shutting the door. I drove the tiny distance down to Charlies house. When I got out of the car, I was still smiling to myself. I was going to have him all to myself again in the morning. I was so excited I couldn't even make myself think about how I shouldn't be thinking about it.

I did a tiny twirl on my way to the door and stopped dead when I heard a light laughter coming from my left. I turned and saw he was still standing outside his door watching me. I freaked out, blushing more than I ever had in my entire life. I raced up the rest of the walk way and through the door. I closed my eyes trying to shake off the embarressment. Neither Charlie or Sue was home, and for that I was greatful. I walked up the stairs to my room.

I decided if I was going to be embarressed I might aswell share the news with Nahuel. He would probably get a good laugh out of it and make me feel better. I grabbed my macbook off the desk and plopped down on my bed.

I knew he would be online, waiting to hear how my first day went. He was, and I told him all the gory details, wishing he were here so I could just _show_ him. When I finally got to the part i'd been embaressed about we had already been joking around about everything else, that I didn't even feel so silly anymore.

At some point in our conversation I'd heard Sue come home and start cooking. I told Nahuel i'd talk to him later this week, or i'd pop him an email if something huge happened. Then I made my way down stairs to help Sue finish up with dinner. We were having pork chops, a personal favorite of mine, and I smiled knowing that she must have asked Leah.

"I also made Au Gratin potatoes for you," she said when she saw I noticed what she was making. "Leah told me they were the only way you'd eat potatoes that weren't french fries," Sue told me as I reached for the dishes to set up with table.

"Thank you Sue! You didn't have to do that." I said, although I was really glad she had. She'd made all my comfort foods. Exactly what I needed after my first day of school.

Charlie came home a while later, and as we sat down to dinner I gave them the watered down verison of what had happened at school. Completely leaving Jonathan out of the equation. I didn't need my little crush getting back to my parents. Not until I had time to get over him.

Chp1/End

* * *

AN: Well there is its, the first path that Renesmee's life could take. :]] I'm warning you all now, that this is the only story where she meets the guy straight up in the first chapter. The other two take a little bit of back story before we meet the prince charmings.

Please Review.


	3. The Vampire: Chapter One

**The Vampire**

AN: I'm going to go ahead and tell you the name of _the vampire_ because you wont meet him in this chapter. Prince Charming #2 is Daniel Hawthorne. I think you will love him as much as you love Jonathan when we finally get to him.

Also bonus points to who ever can guess what novel i'm referring to in this story. (Its extremely "hard") ;]]

* * *

**Chapter One**

I missed the first week of school because of an unexpected (and I say _unexpected_ because although Alice saw it, it wasn't a planned) visit from our family from Denali. I had asked if I could just visit with them after school. My parents had told me that missing one week wouldn't kill me and that I hadn't seen them in years. I had given up any thoughts of arguing when I realized I couldn't win.

So I was back in my childhood room, already missing my room at Charlie's. I had been sleeping there for only a week but already it was home. I glanced around this room. It wasn't childish or anything, I just hadn't changed the decore in a little over a year.

I sighed, deciding I should probably wake up and get this week started. I had a feeling it was going to last forever. Time likes to slow down when ever your doing something other than what you want to be doing. I got up showered and got dressed in an adorable Bestey Johnson dress that made me feel like a blue cupcake, and a cute pink caridgan. I slid on my favorite Steve Madden slouche boots and pulled my hair into a artfully messy bun on the top of my head, and marched out the front door. I was glad when I had gotten my Uncle Emmett to install a sidewalk that led through the forest to the main house. I had also talked him into building a little bridge across the river.

I know your probably thinking _'Why?'_ I will tell you why! When you loose your favorite pair of L.A.M.B. heels to the muddy forest floor you will no longer have to ask! I didn't like to ruin my favorite shoes. Unlike my Aunt Alice's approach to clothing, I have a few favorite pieces I refused to part with. Since I dont plan on getting rid of them, ruining them on the walk from the cottage to the main house wasn't something I was extremely excited about.

When i finally got to the house I was happy to see Jacob and Leah were sitting at the dinning room table. I sat next to Leah and served myself some French Toast, I was surpised there was any left. Jacobs stomach was a blackhole.

"I made sure there was some left for you," Leah said in reply to my silent observation. I smiled at them and ate in silence. I remember the day I had decided I would rather eat human food. It had been another clothing related incident. I hadn't planned on going hunting, but I figured I could manage to stay relatively clean. So I hadn't taken off what had been my favorite babydoll dress. I doubt I need to elaborate. I lost the dress, and quit blood cold turkey.

When we all joined together in the living room, the family was sitting in a circle. I walked closer and saw a large world map spread out between them. There were adorable little figurines placed in different places across the surface. I opened my mouth ask what was going on when my Dad turned to me with a smile. "We're voting on where to move after you graduate." Then he handed me a miniture figurine and I realized it was made in my likeness. They all were made to look like someone in the family.

Dad tossed two at Jacob, and said "Well I figured you two were probably coming with," in response to Jacob's confused look. I glanced at Leah and she seemed excited by the idea of leaving Washington. She grabbed her figurine out of Jacob's hand and sat down next to Rose to find out where the votes had been casted so far.

I punched my Uncle Emmett in the shoulder before sitting down between him and Jasper. I was being civil because of our guest, but I still wasn't talking to my parents. I saw my dad glance at me with a frown on his face, but I ignored him and decided to see where the votes were as of this moment.

It looked to be about an even split between Vermont, and New York. I could only guess how New York had been put into the equation. Alice probably wanted to be as close to the city as possible. Uncle Emmett had placed his figurine on Hawaii, probably just to be the wild card. Although I knew for a fact he was dying to go surfing. Maybe the two of us could make a weekend of it sometime soon. Alice could let us know when the the storm season would be at its highest.

I decided to go with New York too, maybe we could find a location with multiple high schools. I turned to Alice and smiled. She glanced around at the few people with figurines left. Tanya had yet to pick, and Jacob and Leah both still had theirs. It was now sitting at 7 to 5, in favor of New York. Alice only needed two more votes to win the majority. I glanced at Leah and at the same time she glanced at me. Then she reached over and grabbed Jacob's figurine and placed it next to hers on New York.

Alice sighed in relief. "I hate not knowing what your going to do... that was rather nervewracking." Everyone laughed at that. Carlisle kissed Esme on the temple and promised they could move to Vermont next time.

I realized that this whole week was going to be about ironing out plans for the move. I suppose a year to plan things down to the last little detail was good. By the end of the week they had found a 50 acre plot of land in Upstate New York. It was decided that they were going to build seperate homes on the land so everyone could have their space.

I guess seven years in the same house, in the same town was enough for everyone to crave a little time to themselves. I decided right then I wanted my own place. I mean who's to say I wasn't going to find the love of my life right after we moved. I didn't want to be stuck living with my parents.

"I'm calling dibs on my own place, right now, so work that into the plans." I was dead serious. I could already imagine how everything was going to look. This was going to be the most fun. I turned to my Aunt Alice and said "_and_ i'm decorating it myself!"

She rolled her eyes and then leaned over to kiss Jasper and said, "I have my own house to decorate thank you very much, but" she turned to my mom and said "I'm still shopping for you." Then she mumbled something that of course everyone heard about her daughter having a better fashion sense. I smiled at that, glancing down at my outfit.

I actually began to enjoy the week when I started to put together a floor plans for my first home. (Definately getting a wrap around porch!) So despite my being positive that the week was going to pass by at an impossible pace, I found it was over before I could finish working on my scrap book of decorating ideas.

* * *

Walking into to Forks High School for the first time was scary. I had been planning to have the organized chaos of the first day back to figure out where I stood amoungst the many teenagers. Now, (thanks to my parents) I was stuck as the center of attention, which I didn't mind except that it didn't really allow me the freedom to observe everyone else.

I walked into my first period class, and after having to stand at the front of the room and tell the memorized tale of my life "before Forks" I took one of the two empty seats next to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and startling blue eyes. She had on a black tutu and purple ankle boots and I realized I had found a kindred spirit.

We both turned toward each other, smiled and said our names at the same time. If I was someone on the outside looking in, I would have sworn we choreographed the entire interaction. As and insider though, I knew in that moment we were going to be grand friends. Her name was Rebecca but she went by Bex, which I thought totally fit her scene.

She caught me up on what had happened over the last week, which it turned out was nothing. She said there had been another transfer student but he had left two days ago to go back to live with his Aunt and Uncle.

Bex also introduced me to her friends, Addison and Maddy the twins, and Jeremy and Gab. They called themselves the transfer crew, all of them had transfered in at the start of the year before. They had banded together and managed to survive small town living. I seemed all of them were from larger cities, only having moved because their mothers had all read a popular fiction bestseller based in this very town.

Spending the year with them had been a bucket of laughs. We had done all the things your supposed to do your senior year. When winter started had snow ball fights out in the quad, and a food fight in the cafeteria when the snow melted.

We had gone to the spring dance. We had done the most amazing senior prank. We blocked the entry way and path and stairs leading from the parking lot with thousands of plastic cups filled to the top with water. It had been the funniest thing watching the falculty attempt to remove them all so everyone could get to class.

We had gone to the prom and then had a post prom bonefire on first beach. It had been a year of great memories. All of them leading up to graduation. Where I promised myself I would not cry... and failed. The entire family had come, all of them dressed in crazy disguses and sitting scattered throughout the audience. I had been valedictorian, though it wasn't because I really tried.

We had gone to Project Grad, a post graduation lock-in. It was sponsered by the school, but it had been so great seeing everyone. It was my goodbye party, because I was leaving in a week to head up to Denali with Tanya and company.

I hadn't been up to visit since I was in my third year of development. That had been the year of the Civil War, my Mom had wanted us to be close with family. I remembered it, but I had a feeling I would see it through a different light, now than I had back then.

I was excited because it was just going to be me, Jacob and Leah. The rest of the family was going to New York to start setting up things there.

The Denali's hadn't planned on moving until the end of summer, and when I had found that out, I just had a feeling I should go back with them. Like something was pulling me in that direction. I didn't know what to expect this summer, but I had a feeling it was going to be memorable.

Chp 1/End

* * *

Okay so there you go. I know there wasn't any fluff... but I really needed to get to the summer. Senior year isn't important to _The Vampire_ story. :]] Its all about summer lovin' for the next two stories! :]]

All the fun things she meantioned above will be explained in much greater detail in The Human.

Also, if you go to my profile, and click on 'homepage' it'll take you to my Fandom Myspace Page. There are pictures of characters, and some of the outfits that Renesmee wears. :]]

Please Review.


	4. The Half Vamp: Chapter One

**The Half Vamp**

AN: Okay, this is the third and final path her life could take. All based on choices both in and out of her control. I think you'll find that relationships between characters are one way in one story and completely different in another. That is because of Happenstance. Hmm... maybe I should rename the story?

Anyway, Again the third Prince Charming isn't in this first chapter, but I'll give you his name. Our little Half Vamp is Alexz Colasanti. You wont meet him until chapter two, but if your curious what he looks like check out the link I have for my 'homepage' on my profile page. I'm placing photos of characters there as I find people who look like my imagination. :]]

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"After today many of us will move out of our parents homes. We will be asked to go forward in our lives. Asked to make some kind of impact on the lives of those we meet. I urge you all to rememebr this quote: _'Inherent in the seed of the tree, is the tree.'_ The seed of the tree already knows its a tree. If you plant it, you get a tree. The seed doesn't have to ask 'Am I a tree?' Because hidden within it, is the foundation to make a tree.

I ask you now, What is inherent inside of you? What amazing things are you capable of without even knowing they are within you?

Today is a fresh beginning, and as we all walk into our new lives, I encourage you to reach deep within yourselves and find what you're amazing at. I ask you to do this, and if not for yourselves, then for those who's lives you will touch. Because going back to the seed talk. You can take an apple and you can count however many seeds lie inside. You cannot however take a seed and begin to fathom how many apples will come from planting that seed.

Everyone we touch will be impacted in a small way or a large way. The point is they _will_ be impacted. So why not make that impact significant! So I guess what i'm saying to you, Class of 2009, GO FORTH AND MAKE APPLES!" I shouted that last part, and the audience stood up clapping. I smiled out at my class. Excited that i'd finally made it through senior year, through graduation.

It wasn't that I was tired of school. Quite the opposite actually. I'd had the best senior year, better than i'd even began to imagine I could have. Being surrounded by so many different people. Making friendships that I wished could last a lifetime. My best friend Bex was going to be the hardest person to say goodbye to.

We spent almost all our time together. She was like my other half. I think what really made us a package deal was that we were the only two single people in our group of friends. Jeremy and Addison were disgustingly couply, and Gab and Maddy had been together since the start of the school year. I was sure that Gab liked Bex, but he never said anything and before I could tell her to notice him, he had asked Maddy out.

Being single was a great thing, I had promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love during this year of highschool. I had kept that promise, but apart of me is absolutely sure I should have been on guard with friendships too. Our bond was something I was afraid to let go of. I would miss her so much.

Bex was an amazing designer, and she had actually been accepted to Parson, in the city. So next fall we were going to be living so close to each other, what with the family moving just up state. I knew though... that I needed to let her go I just didn't know exactly how yet... or that I really wanted to.

As far as she and everyone else knew I was going to school at the Sorbonne, in Paris. I had picked a school overseas so that no one would be expecting me to visit. It also worked in with the fact that I was leaving for Italy tonight. I planned to keep a blog of my time in europe this summer, it was the only way I could keep a little part of Bex. She loved blogging and I knew she would keep hers updated with her adventures in the city this summer. She'd gotten a internship at Nylon Magazine, and I just knew she was going to be fabulous.

I moved through the crowds and found my family. I think the fact that we were leaving soon, and the fact that they were all so excited for me is what made them drop the 'we dont know each other' act they had been playing by sitting randomly throughout the audience.

As soon as I was close enough my Mom and Dad had me in hug so tight, I was glad I had tough vampire skin or they might have crushed me. My Mom had a look on her face that told me she would be crying uncontrollably if she could.

I got passed around from person to person, laughing when Emmett had lifted me off my feet in his infamous bear hug. After each of my Aunts and Uncles had gotten a hug they had disappeared back into the crowd, attempting to be incognito once again. I glanced over and saw that Jacob and his entire pack was here to cheer me on aswell.

They had stayed near the back so as not to draw any more attention to the dozens of vampires who were in the room. Now that it was just me and my parents though, I waved them over. Jacob and Leah pulled me into a group hug much like the one my parents had held me in, only the rest of the pack decided it would be fun to make it an even larger group hug.

I had actually been able to introduce my Forks friends to Jacob, Seth and Leah, because Sue was Leah and Seths mom. It had totally made sense for me to have a relationship with them.

When they finally let go, I was barely able to recover when Bex threw her arms around me in a hug of her own. I laughed hugging her back. It was times like these that I wish I was normal, because then I would be able to spend the rest of my life hanging out with my best friend.

I pulled back, "Oh, hey let me introduce you to a few of Jacob and Leah's friends." I turned her around and pointed out both Quil and Embry, and then told them to meet my best friend, Bex. Quil reached his hand forward, but she just threw her arms around him in a hug. Then she turned to Embry but he had a dazed look on his face.

Bex glanced back at me, then at him, and then back at me before asking if something was wrong. I looked over at Jacob and he had a hand over his mouth, and was shaking his head. I turned to Leah, already knowing the answer, but mouthing it anyway 'Did he just imprint on her??!!??' She just nodded her head once.

I was both excited and afraid... excited because this meant now I could tell Bex my secret. Now I didn't have to lose my best friend, but afraid at how she might react to it. I turned her back around to me and smiled, "Hey, dont mind him. I wanted to ask you if you were doing anything with your family after this." I already knew she didn't get along great with her step-dad, and she would avoid doing anything if she could.

"Naw, I told my Mom I was going to do something with you and your family." I smiled, hoping she would be able to handle the truth once she found out. "Well," I said tossing my arm around her shoulder and walking toward the doors. "I think your going to be in for a rude awakening when you realize just how big my family is."

* * *

"Wait, so your Uncle Charlie, is acutally your Grandpa Charlie, your name isn't Carlie, its Renesmee, your whole family has been living right here in town this entire time, and Werewolves and Vampires do exist?" Bex asked me. I didn't know what to say right away, so I just nodded.

"Oh my..." I reached forward grabbing her hands, "Bex! I am so sorry! Its not that I really wanted to lie to you, I hope you can understand why I did... I am really-" Bex cut me off when she tossed her arms around me in a hug. She was laughing. "OMFG" she whispered in my ear.

I started laughing too, and I realized I hadn't had anything to worry about, Bex was like me of course she would take this all in stride. We pulled back smiling at each other. Then she looked over at Embry and smiled. "So come tell me more about this love at first sight thing, I think I like the sound of it already."

I laughed, but waved Embry over and suggested they step outside on the porch to talk. We were at the main house. It was so strange having Bex here, but it felt right all the same. I walked over to my parents and my dad smiled and wrapped his arm around me. I know he knew how much Bex meant to me.

Now I could leave for Italy worry free. I still cant believe that after everything that's happened today I am still about to get on a plane in 6 hours. Me, Mom, Dad, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were heading to Italy.

I was surpised my parents had eventually said yes to going. Even with the danger being nonexistant. You see, about five years ago there had been a Civil War in Voltura. I think it was an after affect of everything that had happened when the Volturi came here. I dont know everything that happened, but I remember what I had heard back then.

Caius no longer believed that Aro was strong enough to do what needed to be done, even in the face of death. I remember my dad telling me that the reason the Volturi had left without a fight was because my Mothers sheild had scared Aro. In his defense, Aro believe Caius had allowed his mind to be shut off from learning and understanding new ideas, thus preventing him from making proper judgement calls.

A war had broken out, many had fallen, and in the end, Marcus had been left standing to clean up the mess his brothers had made. We hadn't heard much about how the new leadership was working. Not until Marcus had sent the letter asking if Carlisle would come to Voltura and attempt to teach everyone the vegetarian way. Marcus had said that our family's bond was stronger because of it, and he wanted the new capital to strengthen its bond too, if possible.

I had begged and begged and begged to go with my Grandparents. I mean high school was one thing, but it didn't even begin to touch the appeal of a foreign country. They had said no at first. Told me that it was out of the question, and my Aunt Alice had assured me that she saw Carlisle and Esme arrive in Italy without me.

It had been three days later, I had been talking to Jacob and Leah and telling them that I wished I could tell Bex the truth. I was thinking about how hard it was going to be to be right up the state from her all summer not go into the city to hang out.

My Dad had come into the kitchen where we'd been sitting and told me that if it helped me to let Bex go, then I could go to Italy, but that he and my Mom were coming with.

That is how the trip to Italy had come to be, and we were leaving so soon after because Carlisle had told Marcus he couldn't miss my graduation. I glanced down at the star diamond ring on my right hand. It had been a gift from Marcus, wishing me his congratulations on being valedictorian.

I walked over to where Jacob and Leah were sitting on the couch. I was so happy seeing them together and happy. I was going to miss them both so much, this would be the first time Jacob and I were apart for a major lenth of time. I was going to be in Italy for the entire summer. I had a feeling that it wouldn't matter because I wanted him to be with Leah.

"Can you believe what happened with Embry and Bex?" I asked them. It really was a good thing Embry was single right now. He had been dating some girl from another reservation, but they had broke up six months ago. I didn't want another Leah/Sam/Emily situation to happen again. Leah had shown me what had happened back then. It had been horrible.

"I bet your happy you get to keep your best friend?" Jacob said smiling at me, he had grumbled the first time I'd called Bex my best friend in front of him. He'd gotten over it when I told him he still got to be the best big brother ever. After I finished talking with them I made my way quickly through the rest of my family. Grandpa Charlie and Sue said it was going to be strange not having me there with them. They promised to keep my room exactly the same so I could visit.

My Aunt Rosalie had slowed me down when she pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go. Finally Emmett had pulled her off of me, but I just smiled and hugged her again. I knew she thought of me like her own daughter and I knew she was going to miss me terribly.

When I finally made it outside to Bex and Embry I found them laughing. Bex jumped up and pulled me into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me the story about you cutting off all your hair?" I glared at Embry, but couldn't hold my poker face without cracking a smile.

"Oh I could do you one better than just telling you the story!" I told her to sit down, and close her eyes. I touched her cheek and showed her the whole story. From my seeing a hair cut I wanted on tv, to my asking if I could go to the salon and get my hair done the same way, and finally to my walking into the down stairs bathrom, scissors in hand and cutting it all off.

Bex told me that she thought my gift was the coolest thing in the world. Then she made me promise her I would show her all of Italy when I came back stateside. Her mention of Italy brought a frown to face because I had to leave in a few minutes to get to the airport. We pulled each other into a hug, then stood up.

I turned to Embry and told him I hoped Bex wouldn't be too much of a handful. He had smiled and said that if Jacob could deal with me, then he could deal with her anyday! We held on to each other until I was literally climbing into the car. I told her I would make sure to keep my blog up to date, if she promised to do the same.

My Dad put the car in drive and we were off. Knowing that things were going to be great when I got home, made leaving so much easier. I wondered how weird it would be to come home but be going to my new place in New York and not coming back here. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my purse, when I pulled it out I had a text from Bex _"Stop thinking about Forks already! I know you still are! Think about Italy and all the cute guys your bound to run into!" _I laughed, she really did know me well. I smiled and put my phone away.

Bex was right. ITALY HERE I COME!

Chp1/End

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. There are all three stories. I've read and reread them all so many times, trying to match up all the major facts. If I missed anything let me know! I'm going to go to work on the next three chapters tomorrow! :]]

I didn't read this one as many times as I did the first two, so I apologize for any and all grammer errors. I'm still waiting to get Microsoft Office from a friend. So all of this was done in WordPad... SORRY!!!

Please Review.


	5. The Human: Chapter Two

**The Human**

AN: I want to thank you all for your reviews, I really appreicate them. I think all authors do! They are what inspire us to keep writing, because really how much fun is it to write and not hear one single amount of feedback?

I also want to remind you all to check out the link that is 'homepage' on my profile page, I'm putting together pictures so you can visualize the characters.

Well... without further ado.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I'm standing in front of my mirror in room checking and rechecking my outfit. I know why i'm doing it and I cant stop myself. I had fallen asleep last night telling myself over and over that I did not like Jonathan. I am positive that the message didn't get through to my subconscious because I dreamed of him last night.

I glanced at the time and realized I really needed to get going. I sighed tossed my hair back into a loose pony tail, dabbed some lip gloss on my lips and darted out of my room. I grabbed a croissant and a mini container of orange juice, "Bye Sue," I shouted before closing the door behind me.

As I sat idling outside of Jonathan's I told myself that the feelings I had felt yesterday were just a product of first day jitters. I glanced over and saw Jonathan shut the door behind him before jogging over to my car. I noticed his hair was still wet, he must have been running a little late too.

When he got in, he turned toward me and smiled, "Good Morning." My grip on the stirring wheel tightened and I realized once again my efforts were futile. He was even more adorable in the morning light than he had been yesterday.

His hair clung to his face, a few droplets still dripping down onto his shoulder. His face was flushed from the morning rush, and the mole on his left check looked even cuter today than it had yesterday. Cuter because I knew I was already falling overboard.

I turned my head to the road, mumbled a good morning of my own, turned on some _Bayside_ and took a sip of my OJ. Between the music, the driving, and the eating of my poor in nutrion breakfast I was able to get to school without looking at him once. I considered it a major feat.

When we pulled into the parking lot I saw our little group standing around Jeremy's car, there was a space two cars down. I parked and I was about to hop out when his hand rested on my right arm. "Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I nodded my head, and smiled at him, "yeah, I just had a restless night, didn't get a lot of sleep." He smiled again "Me too," he said and took his hand back. I wanted to tell him to put it back, to touch me again, but I managed to restrain my errant thoughts.

As we got out of the car the bell rang, so we didn't have time to mingle with our group. After a few rushed hellos and hugs, me, Jonathan and Bex made our way to our math class. I turns out Bex had sat beside me yesterday, Jonathan was across the room to my right.

I attempted to be intersted in what the teacher was saying, but it was difficult because I already knew what he was teaching. This would probably be the only hard part of school. Having to sit through a ton of stuff I already knew.

I decided to take tedious notes. Writing down every word being said by and to Mr. Varner. It helped me to not think about Jonathan, and kept me from glancing his direction. I made it through the entire class that way, I thought maybe just maybe I could manage to make it through the next three classes the same way.

When the bell rang I turned to Bex and waited for her to finish putting her things away. I figured Jonathan might head to our next class alone if we took a little longer than needed. How wrong I was in that assumption. When we turned into the hallway he was there waiting, leaning against the wall looking so cute it should be illegal, I felt my heart constrict. It hurt too much trying to not like him. I looked at Bex and said that I needed to go to the bathroom, and asked if she could tell our Gov teacher that.

Then I turned on my heel and walked away. I was glad to find myself alone in the bathroom. I starred at myself in the mirror. "What are you doing?" I asked myself, and I didn't have to answer because I already knew. In less that 24 hours, Jonathan "Racer-Jon-Not Nathan" Montgomery had stolen my heart.

I closed my eyes because I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want to cry but I knew it was unavoidable. I cried at the most in convient times, espically when I'm angry, something my mom told me she did when she was human. Right now I was angry with myself for not being strong enough to keep my own promise. I liked to consider myself a woman of my word, when I say i'm going to do something, I do it. This love thing made me a liar.

I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and pressed the first speed dial key. The phone rang once before I heard my dads voice, "Renesmee, whats wrong? Its the middle of the day, aren't you in school? Did something happen? Renesmee, say something!"

I took a deep breath to talk in my raspy-uber-gross tear soaked voice I asked him to call the school and get me a pass to leave. I told him I needed him to meet me somewhere just the two of us could talk. Over the years I had grown much closer with my Dad. I told him things more freely than I did my Mom, and it probably had everything to do with the fact that he hears most of what I'm thinking without my help.

He said he was going to make the call as soon as he hung up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look to bad, my nose was a little red but other than that I looked normal. I took my hair down from its pony tail and reapplied my lipgloss before walking to my Government class as slowly as possible. I wanted to get there at about the same time as my pass to freedom.

I walked in the door and found everyone was reading to themselves from our class book. I walked to my seat at the back of the room, I had to pass both Jonathan and Bex on my way down the aisle. When I sat down, I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled down a note for Bex. I kept it short, told her I was leaving for the day. I wrote my cell phone number and said to text me if I missed anything important went down.

Just as I was putting my pen away, a office assitant came through the door with a pass. Mr. Jefferson glanced at it breifly and then called my name before going back to reading the book he thought he had hidden. I got out of my seat bag in hand, and as I passed Bex desk I placed my note on top of her book.

I didn't mean to look at Jonathan again before I walked out the door, but something made me do it anyway. He was starring at the note Bex was reading a curious look on his face, and then his eyes met mine. I felt my knees tingle a little like they had yesterday and I practically ran out the door.

I didn't stop moving until I was sitting inside my car. I grabbed my ipod turning quickly through the artist until I landed on _Sara Barielles_, her song _Gravity_ was the perfect song to explain what I was feeling right now!

I liked to use songs as a form of expression. Having someone elses lyrics explain exactly what I was feeling made me feel a little less alone in what ever emotion I was dealing with, whether it be a happy or a sad one. I didn't turn the music up loud until I was out of the student parking lot and then I was singing it at the top of my lungs.

I drove all the way to Port Angeles listening to the song on repeat. When I finally got there I drove toward the downtown area. I was glad my dad had suggested meeting here. I needed one of my favorite peanut butter cookies from the bakery lounge on main street. When I got there I wasn't surpised to see my dads Volvo already parked out front.

As soon as I was out of the car, he was pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back like my life depended on it. After a minute he let go, not because he wanted to but because any on lookers would get curious if we stood there for too long.

We walked inside and I ordered a Hot White Chocolate with Caramel and two Peanut Butter cookies. It was pretty empty right now, most of the teen crowd that hung out here where in school, like I should be right now.

I walked up stairs and found that my dad and I were completely alone in the lounge. I smiled and plopped down next to him on the couch. I set my drink and snacks on the table and then stretched out into a lying position so my head was resting in his lap. His cool fingers brushed my hair, and I closed my eyes remembering a time when I was younger and I had fallen asleep like this.

"I remember that too," he said in a low voice, still brushing my hair. "Renesmee, tell me whats going on. Your thoughts have been all over the place since you got here, I know your trying to keep it from me... so just stop."

That was all it took, I went through everything. The promise I had made to myself not to fall in love this year. How serious I had been when I made that promise. How I'd first noticed that Jonathan was cute. How i'd run into him in the cafeteria, and my knee's had gotten weak.

How I had tried not to notice his body angled toward me. How I had felt when he told the story about his family, and how I had wished I could take that pain away. How I had felt a small loss of control when he'd thanked me for caring.

How I had tried not to pay attention to the fact that he and I had all our classes together. How I had both wanted and not wanted to drive him home. How I'd tested him with my ipod and he'd passed with flying colors.

How he lived right near Charlie. How I'd embarressed myself.

How i'd promised myself again before going to bed that I wouldn't think about Jonathan anymore. How I'd dreamt of him all night. How I'd woke up and waisted time starring in the mirror trying to make sure I looked cute for him. How I hated that I cared.

How I'd noticed him in the car. How we'd walked to class together and I'd done my best to ignore him. How I'd felt my control slipping again when I walked around the corner, and how I'd run to the bathroom and called him.

He didn't say anthing right away taking his time to process everything that I had told him. I felt a lot calmer now that i'd finally told someone everything i'd been thinking and feeling. I sat up reaching for drink, then I sat indian style facing my dad.

He was still processing everything, trying to figure out how to tell me how dumb I was for falling in love so easily.

"You are not dumb!" he said quickly repremanding my rouge thought. "You do not need to feel bad for falling in love sweetheart. Its impossible to think rationally when it comes to matters of the heart, just look at what happened with me and your mother."

"Its not the same dad. Mom figured out your secret, and you guys were able to build a relationship from that. There is no way for him to figure out my secret, everyone thinks i'm Charlies niece. I cant tell him, I cant be honest with him... how am I supposed to have a relationship without honesty?" I took a sip of my drink, "this is why I made the deal with myself in the first place... I knew it would be reckless to get attached to anyone."

He grabbed my free hand in his, "Sometimes you cant avoid being pulled into someone else's gravity." I smiled at him, knowing he was refering to the song I'd been singing earlier.

"So your saying that its okay for me to fall in love with this guy even though i'll have to lie to him?" I didn't think it was right.

"I'm saying, your already lying to everyone about who you are, and I think you will hurt yourself more trying to stay away from him, than if you just follow your heart. Your like me in that way. I tried to stay away from your mother for months, and it tore me apart. I dont want to see that happen to you, not to my baby." I rolled my eyes when he used the term baby.

"You are though," he said in response to my eye roll. I just laughed and picked up one of my cookies, breaking of a piece before popping it in my mouth. I looked at my dad and saw him watching me. "I would offer you some, but you know..." I said attempting to keep the smile off my face.

He reached over and grabbed a piece swallowing it whole. I just laughed at him, "Now your just going to have to choke it up later. Your so silly."

He smiled at me, before slowly getting serious again, "Renesmee, I want you to follow your heart. For all you know this whole thing could fizz out in a month and you would at least have the memories of that short time with him." He paused, before adding "and if it gets really serious, if you realize you cant live without him, then we will find a way to tell him just enough like we did with Charlie. Okay?"

I hadn't even considered that as a possiblity. Knowing that this was an option changed everything. If Jonathan and I got really serious then knowing I could tell him just enough someday made the thought so much less scary.

"That sounds like a perfect idea dad!" I put my drink down and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

We spent a little more time talking about much less serious topics. I showed him the rest of my new friends. I showed him how Sue had made my favorites for dinner the night before. When I finally finished my second cookie we got up and walked back to our cars. It was late afternoon already, I hadn't even realized how much time had passed.

"I'll meet you at the house, I want to stop by Charlies and change. I think i'm going to go for a swim" I said, and we hugged before I got in my car, choosing more up beat melodies for the ride home. I started my favorite _Relient K_ cd, _Five Score and Seven Years Ago_.

* * *

By the time I had made it to the main house I was expecting everyone to know at least a little of what I'd told dad. So it was a huge surpise to me when I walked through the door and no one was in my face bombarding me with questions.

My dad was at his piano, I walked over sat down and thought _'You didn't tell anyone? Not even mom?'_

I placed my hand on his arm so I could hear is reply thought, '_She's out with your Aunt Alice, they drove up to Vancouver to do some shopping, or rather Alice went shopping and Bella got dragged along for a day of torture.' _

I smiled at him dropping my hand from his arm, our personal thought conversations rocked. I got up and walked out the back door to the pool. I wasn't too surpised to find Leah and Roaslie relaxing in bathing suits of their own. I pulled my cover up off and dived into the deep end. I loved being under water. It sucked that I couldn't go without oxygen like my family but I could hold my breath for a lot longer than humanly possible.

When I reached the surface again, I was hit in the face with the after effect of Jacobs canon ball. When he came up for air I pushed him back down under. We joked around for a while before I gave up, and went to sit with Rose and Leah.

They were just relaxing in silence, so I pulled on my favorite shades (for effect not so much for the sun) and laid back to rest. I let my mind drift to Jonathan and instead of pushing the thoughts away like i'd been trying to do since i'd met him, I let them wander. Thinking about what he had thought i'd left for, wondering if he'd gotten a ride home with Gab or if he'd had to call his Grandmother. I fell asleep to thoughts of him, smiling because this time they would be good dreams and I wouldn't wake up wishing I hadn't had them.

* * *

I had been woken up hours later by my mom telling me that I should probably head over to Charlies and get some real sleep. It was pretty dark outside, it didn't feel like i'd been alseep that long. I stretched out and asked how her day out with Alice had gone and she'd arched and eyebrow knowing I already knew the answer. I walked around the outside of the house, I didn't really feel like chit chatting with everyone tonight.

I drove back to Charlies planning to climb under my covers as soon as I was in my room. I didn't plan on stopping at Jonathans, but I did anyway. I stood out side, seeing him move in the window to the far right of the house.

I found a few small pebbles and tossed them up. It only took two before he was looking down at me. I smiled and waved up at him. A minute later he was walking out the front door.

He smiled walking slowly toward me his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I let myself truly take him in for the first time since I'd met him. He was about 6'3", which was the perfect compliment to my 5'5". His dirty blonde hair wasn't in his face like usually it was, instead it was pushed back like he'd been running his hand through it. I noticed his eyes were a perfect mix of grey and blue, they reminded me of a stormy sky. He had the subtlest hint of stubble, and his lips were invitingly kissable, espically when he quirked them up in a small half smile.

"What brings you here so late?" he asked, but I could feel what he was actually asking. _Where did you go today_. He stopped just out of my arms reach, waiting for me to answer him.

"There is so much about my life that is complicated. When I had decided to move in with Charlie, I had been hoping to avoid the unexpected. Then you came around and you blew my plan completely out of the water. I know this might seem sudden and I understand if tomorrow you would rather pretend I didn't say what i'm about to say, but I like you, there is something about you that completely draws me in. Its like nothing i've ever felt before and i'm scared, so scared of what the future might bring. I dont-" he cut my rambling off.

At some point in my ramble he had moved closer to me, his hand was craddling my face and his thumb brushed against my lips encouraging them to stop moving. I looked up into his eyes, feeling that amazing weak in the knees sensation again. I tossed caution into the wind and stood on my tip toes, lightly touching my lips to his.

When I pulled away he stopped me from going too far, craddling my face in both his warm hands. "Carlie, you are the most amazing girl i've ever encountered. Your beautiful, and your funny and you inspire me in more ways than you could possibly know. This almost seems to good to be true. I have to wonder if i'm dreaming right now, if i'm going to wake up and be reminded that your still out of my league." He paused his fingers moving just slightly on my skin sending small shivers down my neck. "If though, by some miracle you are really standing here, I want you to know that you dont have to be scared," and thats when he kissed me, _really_ kissed me.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers gripping his hair, pulling him closer to me. It was my first kiss, but I instinctively knew what I was doing, like I was meant to be doing this with him in this instant. There was no awkwardness, just the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach encouraging me to keep kissing him.

When we finally broke apart for air, I rested my head against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist holding him against me, never wanting to let go. One of his hands played with my hair, and the other was resting at the small of my back. I probably could have stood there all night, but of course things never go the way we want.

"Jonathan? Jonathan where are you?" It was his grandmother inside. We pulled apart so we could look into each other eyes. My hands were resting on his chest, and his hands were on my face again. "This wasn't a dream?" he asked, his face unsure.

"This wasn't a dream," I said smiling. He kissed me softly one last time and then let go of my face, backing up his eyes still on mine, until he absolutely had to turn around to walk up the steps. I was frozen in the spot he left me until he whispered goodbye and shut the door.

I turned and walked back to my car.

To think...

I hadn't planned on stoping.

Chp2/End

* * *

AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this update. I tried to put more dialog as requested. Please let me know if I did a good job with that. :]]

I really love Renesmee's relationship with Edward. I felt like Bella completely hogged her in Breaking Dawn, so I wanted them to have some father daughter bonding. I felt like he was the only one who could give her the right advice. He knew what it was like to fight how he feels.

I should also probably meantion now that I dont hate any of the characters from the series/saga. So if some people get meantioned more than others, its not because I dont like someone, its because there are TOO MANY characters to really give everyone a ton of action! Especially when you add all my OC's.

Anyway **Please Review. **


	6. The Vampire: Chapter Two

**The Vampire**

AN: Not much to say in this authors note... but I would love to hear more about how you guys invision Daniel. As I was writing more and more about him, I suddenly saw someone different from my original choice as my new Daniel. Check him out on my homepage. :]]

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was two days before we were supposed to get on the road that plans changed a little. Jacob and Leah were supposed to be getting married at the end of the summer in New York. The plan had orginally been to get married in here in Washington, but Alice had talked Leah into having an east coast wedding. She said she wanted a new canvas to work with.

I know for a fact that my Aunt Alice's plans can be really overwhelming, and I think thats what made Jacob and Leah do what they did.

Earlier this afternoon I had been sitting in the living room eating and attempting to watch some TV while my Aunt Tanya played with my hair when I heard them come through the door. They were holding hands and smiling, but I didn't think anything of it. They were always holding hands and smiling. So thats why when Leah sat down next to me and put my hand against her cheek waiting for me to hear her thoughts, I didn't know what to expect.

I saw Jacob and Leah arrive at the court house. I saw Charlie, Sue and Bill waiting there for them. I watched them all go inside, and fill out paperwork. I watched as they said their vows and the judge pronounced them to be man and wife. I stopped watching when they started kissing, because it was kind of like watching my parents kiss, and I try not to see those thing.

"Oh my god, Leah! This is so great! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. "Alice is going to be pissed..." I wispered in her ear. Although it was heard by everyone in the house, including Alice who was in the room seconds later.

"And what exactly am I going to be upset about?" she asked her eyes flickering between the three of us before landing on Jacob-_the weakest link_. "Jacob?" she asked stepping toward him, looking very intimidating even though he towered over her. It was crazy how she was looking down at him even though she was looking up.

"Uh..." he glanced at Leah, pleading for her to say something. Leah just tilted her head waiting to see what he planned to say, her eyebrow raised. Jacob narrowed his eyes at Leah before turning back to Alice.

I watched him scratch the back of his head clearly hoping for a way not to upset Alice, I knew for a fact that Jake loved her unconditionally. It was because of my Aunt Alice that Rosalie had reached out to Leah thus bringing the entire family closer. Alice had a way of getting people to see things her way, and Aunt Rose was no exception.

"Alice, you know I love you right?" Jacob said smiling at her.

Alice narrowed her eyes but nodded, "Yes, I know that."

Jacob flashed his brightest smile trying to disarm her with it, "So you know I appreicate everything you've done in regards to planning the wedding?"

The first inkling of a frown appeared on Alice's face as waited for him to continue. Leah and I just sat there waiting to see where exactly Jake was going with this.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe it should be your wedding instead." Jake said smiling again.

"Why would it be my wedding? I've been planning it for you." Alice said, her face now as confused as both mine and Leah's.

Jake just kept going though, "I've been thinking about it, and the big wedding that your invisioning isn't exactly what I want. I like small and intimate, and while Leah didn't mind the big wedding she wanted to do it here as a last bang before we leave La Push. So i've been thinking lately that the big New York wedding is your dream, so I would love to see you walk down the isle. Leah and I would be much happier if you allowed us to give you our wedding." Jake stopped talking but reached forward to pull Alice into a big hug against him. He smiled as us and winked before pulling back to look Alice in the eye, his a little watery. "Alice you would make a beautiful bride and I'm positive Jasper would love to recommit to you."

I held my breath, waiting for Alice to turn on Jake, but she didn't instead she hugged him again and smiled. "Jasper and I never actually had a wedding, we just knew we were going to be together forever and after we joined up with Carlisle and his family it never seemed important to do." she paused, glancing down at her left hand. "We cant just decide i'm getting married without telling Jasper, he hasn't proposed or anything like that"

The next thing I knew Jasper was standing next to Alice. He smiled at Jacob before leaning down on one knee a small box held out in his hand. "Alice will you marry me?"

Leah and I leaned forward to see inside the box, it held a beautiful ring with a cluster of different gems and stones. I smiled because the ring screamed Alice. I sat back in the couch and watched Jasper slip the ring on Alice's finger, before they embraced each other in flurry of hugs and kissess. I realized this might be the most i'd seen them display affection for each other in public, which is probably while I was able to smile instead of being grossed out.

Jacob managed to slip seemingly unnoticed to Leah's side on the couch. I glanced around the room and realized the whole family had joined us in the living room. My Aunt Tanya was sitting too my left perched on the edge of the couch. I frowned when I saw her rub the ring finger on her left hand. I knew she was the only one left who was still single, but before this I'd never assumed she cared too much about it.

I watched her eyes drift from Alice and Jasper to my dad before she stopped rubbing her finger and stood up to give congratulations to the newly engaged couple. I looked over at my dad, 'you going to tell me why Aunt Tanya just looked at you like that?' he mouthed the words _later_ before joining in on the congratulations everyone else was giving to Alice and Jasper.

I got up too, and hugged my aunt glad that this whole thing worked out great for everyone.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that I was able to corner my dad about the look Tanya had given him. He finally explained to me that she used to carry a torch for him back when they were both single. Explaining that he always felt bad that he was unable to return her affections, but he said he always knew he was waiting for someone, and that that someone was my mom.

"Does she still want to be with you now? Even though your with mom?" I asked more curious about my Aunt Tanya than I ever had been in my life.

"When she looks at me now its not in longing, but rather with hope." he answered me.

I frowned at him, "Isn't that the same thing? She's hoping to be with you someday."

He shook his head, "No, she see's your mother and me, and she has hope that there is someone out there as perfect for her as Bella is for me."

I thought that was a great attitude to have, because it was very similar to the one I shared. I didn't personally believe there was one specific person who you were perfect for, but rather a handful. It was simply a matter of happenstance which one you ended up with. So when looking at the many couples in my family, I was very hopeful that I would end up with one of guys out there I was perfect for.

I went to bed that night, wondering if I would have to wait as long as Tanya to find one of those guys, and I hoped not. Unlike my Aunt I didn't think I could casually hookup with anyone other than my someone, and century's seemed like a long time to wait.

* * *

The next day when I made it to the main house, I found Tanya, Kate, Rosalie, and Leah sitting together in the living room. My Mom, and Alice had gone to visit with Charlie before bringing him and Sue back for goodbyes. Jacob was on the Rez spending time with the pack, and everyone else was out hunting before we all left for our various locations.

I squeezed inbetween Rosalie and Leah on the couch opposite Kate and Tanya, and waited to see what everyone was talking about.

"I just think its wrong to write him off before you've even gotten a chance to know him," Kate said to Tanya, shaking her head. "I mean you had only just met him before we left to come here for Renesmee's graduation."

"She has a point, sometimes it takes a while before you know if someone is right for you." Leah said, "Look at Jake and I, we knew each other for years and I would have never thought we would end up together and now we're married."

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked, completely confused by this whole conversation.

"The day before we got on the road to come here, another vegetarian vampire showed up in Denali." Kate said.

I gasped, "Really? I didn't think there was anyone else out there but our family."

"Yeah, his name is Daniel, he's been living in Minnesota in a place near the Canadian border for the last twenty years. Before that he said he's had places mainly in Canada. He said he's been looking for a new place to live, we told him he could stay with us for the summer and if he liked Denali he could stay there when we moved to New York, and if he liked us he could come to New York with us."

"Is he hot?" I asked, now really excited to get to Alaska to meet this mystery man.

"Yeah, he's pretty attractive, another reason I dont understand why Tanya isnt interested. I mean how many attractive vampire do we meet that dont feed on humans? None is the answer." Kate said exasperated, throwing her arms up in the air.

I laughed, and then turned to Tanya, "So whats your side of the story?"

"I've been with a lot of guys, and I know when there is a spark. We didn't have one, I agree that he's hot, but I wasn't interested, and he definately wasn't interested in me." She shrugged her shoulderes, "You win some, you lose some."

"Hmm, I guess Leah and I will have to be the final judges when we get up there." I said smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me," Leah said turned toward me, "I wanted to tell you that we kind of made some changes to the set up in Alaska..."

She trailed off at my raised eyebrow, "What kind of changes? I dont like the sound of this."

"Its just for a week or so, but Jake and I are going to say at your family's place instead of going straight to Tanya's." She laughed and then stopped, waiting for my reaction.

I thought about it, and decided maybe that was for the best. I mean they weren't just _Leah and Jake_ any more they were Leah and Jake _The Newly Weds_. I loved them, but being in the middle of their newly wed bliss? No thank you!

"That sounds like a perfect plan, in fact maybe it should stay that way for the duration of the visit. I love you guys but the last thing I want for my mental health is to hear, let alone accidently walk in on you guys doing gross _things_ with each other." I said gagging.

"Those 'gross things' wont seem so gross to you when your in love." Leah said, poking me in the side.

"I only think its gross when any of you guys," I gestured to all of them, "are doing it."

Everyone was heading to the airport when the sun went down. Leah, Jake and I figured we'd make a road trip out of it. Stopping at all the tourist attractions along the way. It was going to be a first for all of us, and just as a part of me wondered if a 50 hour drive was the smartest thing, when we could easily fly there without a problem, my Aunt Alice came flying through the door with a smile on her face, my mom and Jacob trailing behind her.

"Okay, its time for another change of plans." she sat down on the ottomen between us, her eyes locked on Leah "I found a way to thank you and Jacob for giving me your wedding. Tonight you guys are flying to Hawaii for your honeymoon. I figured it was perfect, you guys would get some time away, and you get to see family too because Jake's sister lives there."

Leah leaned forward to hung her, "That's great Alice! Thank you so much, I had figured we were going to forego a honeymoon since we eloped."

"No one should forego their honeymooon!" Alice said seriously.

"Wait, so what does this mean for our road trip?" I asked frowning, it was one thing to change the living arrangements but taking away my travel buddies?

"Well thats another thing, so much happened while you were sleeping last night Renesmee. Carlisle got a phonecall from Marcus to come to Italy for the summer, he wants him to help the vampires there make a transition to eating animals and not humans. Eleazar and Carmen have decided to go help as well, so I guess you can just fly up with Tanya, Kate and Garrett.

I shook my head, "Yeah... No. I think i'm going to fly down to L.A. for the weekend and do some shopping. I've been wanting to go down since spring break, I thought since we had plans already, that I would wait until the end of the summer, but now seems like the perfect opportunity. I'm going to go have a spa weekend." I smiled, loving the idea already. If everyone else could change plans over night, then so could I.

"Maybe i'll invite Bex, and we can have one last hang out before I never see her again. Her and Gab dont leave for Rhode Island for another few weeks. It'll be a last hoorah before I never see her again." I nodded to myself, I could already see all the plans falling together. I pulled out my phone and text Bex.

_You, me, LA, this weekend! Start packing we fly out tonight! _

A few seconds later I got her reply, _Heck Yeah! Meet you at Charlies? _

_I'll pick you up. _I replied not wanting her to show up at Charlies when I wasn't there.

_At Gab's then._ She replied back, and that was that.

"Well that works out too," Alice said smiling, before turning back to Leah and explaining more about their honeymoon in detail.

I jumped up to go book two flights for me and Bex, and my mom followed after me. "I dont know about you going so far away by yourself." She said, a frown etched into her face.

"I wont be by myself, I'll be with Bex" I said, sitting down at the computer, and pulling up the travel website. I was not being talked out of this, I may have gotten here in a shorter period of time than most, but I am an adult.

I glanced over at her, and saw her thinking hard about what to say next.

I sighed and turned to look at her straight on, "Mom, I love you, and I get that your worried about me, but you really dont need to be. I can take care of myself. You, Dad and everyone raised me really well. I can handle two days in a city without you. Its just a Saturday and a Sunday and then i'll be up in Alaska for the rest of the summer. Okay?"

"Your right," she said smiling, before pulling me into a hug. "Your all grown up, I just worry, its what us mom's do! Plus your forgetting most parents have 18 years to get used to the idea of letting their kid go off on their own. I only got 8, well 7 if you consider that you lived somewhere else for the past year."

We hugged for a good minute, and when she let go she was okay. I loved that about my mom, once she made a choice one way or the other about something she was content.

* * *

I must say if I had it my way I would have probably stayed in LA for the rest of the summer. The sunshine was something I didn't think i'd ever get enough of. I honestly hadn't realized how much sun I was missing out on living in Fork my whole life. So it was with much chargin that I stepped off the plane and found myself in Alaska.

Tanya was waiting for me, and I remembered again why I was here. To spend time with my family. I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so glad your here," she said and I could hear in her voice that she meant more than she was saying.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Oh no, no everyone is fine, its just that Kate has been driving me crazy since we got here. Whenever i'm home she's hinting about Daniel, or calling him into a room. I've been avoiding the house now. I dont understand why she'd doing this, she never cared about me settling down before." She sighed, and led the way to the car.

"I think she's just trying to find you happiness, she's just going about it the wrong way." I said.

"Yeah... I know that's why I haven't snapped at her yet." Tanya said laughing before we got in the car. "Daniel has been really good about ignoring the innuendo behind Kate's comments, but i'm pretty sure he wishes she's stop just as much as I do."

"Well i'm here now, I can try to keep her distracted."

"I'm really wishing we were in New York right now, because then at least I'd be in my own place. I really dont like avoiding the house. I like to be able to just relax on the couch without worrying that my sister is going to be nagging me to get married to a guy i'm not into." Tanya said with a frustrated sigh.

I didn't know what else to say, so we just rode in silence the rest of the way to the house. Pulling in I smiled, everything was just as I'd remembered it. When we got inside, Tanya called out and no one answered. There were two notes on the table in the foyer. One was from Daniel saying he had to drive a few towns over to fly something out, on one of the mail planes there.

The other was from Kate. It looked like two of Garrett nomad friends who lived up in Canada were about to leave for Asia in a week, so they went to spend sometime hanging out with them. They said they would be back within the week.

"Oh thank goodness," Tanya said, smiling at the note.

I had to laugh, "Well it looks like I wont have to start my job as a buffer right away."

Tanya showed me the guest room they had given me, "You should look around the front of the house might look the same, but we have made some changes since you were last here." She was standing in the door way, "Oh we put your extra bags in the closet, figured you would want to unpack them yourself."

"Thanks," I said as I set my small weekender on the bench at the end of the bed. I glanced out the window and saw the pool in the backyard. "Ah I see one difference already" I turned back and smiled.

"Yeah it was Carmen's idea, when Esme told her she'd put one in at your house, she had to put one in here."

I knew I loved Carmen, I'd have to call her later. Maybe after a nap, I hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend, Bex and I did some serious partying over the weekend. I was actually kind of glad my dad was a few thousand miles away, because he would not appreicate how drunk his little girl got. Although lucky enough for me, I was hangover free, I supposed it had something to do with the vampire side of me. I was just glad I had the ability to get drunk at all.

"Well I'm actually meeting someone, but i'll be back in the morning, or late tonight, Okay." Tanya said, turning to leave.

I smiled, "Is he cute?"

I heard her laugh from the front door, "Very, and he's gone a twin!" she said, walking out the door.

Man, sometimes I envy my Aunt Tanya, she might not be in a seriously relationship but she definately knew how to have a good time.

I changed into some yoga pants and a tank from my favorite loungewear store, Gilly Hicks. I remembered being so happy when they opened the store in Seattle back in January, and lucky for me they have one in New York too, so I wont be missing out. I looked around at my new room for the next few weeks, it was nice enough but lacking color. It made me anxious to get to my new house. I decided to take a look around the house for the changes Tanya had talked about.

The room to the left of mine was another guest from like mine. Across from it was a full master size bathroom. I walked in an looked around, there was a sanna, and a double size shower with two shower heads. There was a spa bathtub, with jets, and a full vanity. I smiled, this was definately new, I remembered the bathroom that was here before it was much smaller. Now Carmen's conversation about rebuilding the bathrooms from this house made sense.

Directly across from my room was a game room, there was a huge sectional blocking off the right corner of the room against one of the walls was a large flat screen and on the shelfs beneath every popular game console and the games to go with them. I spotted some Guitar Hero guitars in the closet on the opposite side of the room.

I couldn't wait for Jacob and Leah to get here so we could put our band together again. I looked around the rest of the room, there was a pool table, and along the wall to the left of the door there were 5 iMac computers. I laughed imagining everyone in here on the computers at the same time. This room was new too. I remember before it had been more of a second living room. This new room felt way more inviting.

I stepped out there was only one other room on this floor I hadn't ventured into, the others I knew were the Tanya and Kate's bedrooms. I opened the door to find a beautiful floor to ceiling library. There were thousands of books, I felt like Belle in that old Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. The shelfves were on the two walls to the left and right of the door. In the center there was a desk and a Chaise Lounge was in front of the window at the far side of the room.

I knew instantly that this room was going to be my favorite place this summer. I loved reading, I was one of Barnes and Nobles best customers. I walked back over to my room and grabbed the throw blanket off the end of the bed. Then I made a quick stop by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a two string cheese's, I couldn't stop eating them lately.

When I got to the room I didn't know where to look first, I decided to just grab a random book and read it. I closed my eyes and my hand landed on a thick book. I pulled it off the shelf, it was _The Count of Monte Cristo_ the unabriged version. I smiled, we had read the shortened version senior year, and I had said I wanted to read the full version one day. Looked like today was going to be that day.

I settled down to read in the chaise lounge at the back of the room. When my eyes started to drift after only a few pages, I realied I should have probably picked one of the arms chairs across from it instead. I was fast asleep minutes later.

* * *

I woke to a cool hand brushing my face. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up into the face of who I guess was Daniel. I smiled, and mumbled, "Hi."

He moved so he was standing by one of the arm chairs, as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced around looking for a clock, in an attempt to figure out how much time had passed.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, but I felt like he meant something else.

"What do you mean? I feel asleep while I was reading." I said, not sure if that was the answer he was looking for.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, this time asking a different question, though I felt again like he meant something else.

"I was reading?" I hedged, now completely confused.

He didn't saying anything right away, he just looked at me with a frustrated look before rubbing his hand over his eyes as though i'd given him a headache, which was kinda funny seeing as vampires didn't get headackes. He looked at me again before sighing and sitting down in the chair.

"I'm sorry for being rude, I just got back and Eleasar said i'd have a room to myself, so I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."

It was my turn to look at him in silence. The question 'what are you doing in _here_" suddenly making complete sense.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I hadn't realized this was your room!" I jumped up and he stood up at the same time. I decided to abandon my things and get them later.

"Oh you can stay, I dont want to scare you off" he said, as I started to rush passed him, he grabbed my wrist, his cold touch sending a shock wave through my body, he gave what he probably though was a gentle tug, as I was turning around and I stumbled toward him. I found myself starring up into his eyes, my free hand resting against his chest, steadying me.

I found his eyes mesmerizing, for years I'd looked into the eyes of my family and never found the color beautiful. Today though, the honey topez was more than I could begin to describe. Our eyes were locked, I couldn't breathe regularly, I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and so loud in my ears. I wanted to stay in this moment forever with my beautiful stranger.

I dont know how much time passed, but I had the urge to touch his face, he had to have noticed the movement but he didn't react until my hand caressed his face. He was standing an arms length away from me seconds later. "Maybe you _should_ go" he mumbled.

My body registered his words before I actually could, and I was standing on the other side of his door moments later. I went to my room and plopped down on the bed. I laid back and closed my eyes, reliving everything that had occured since I opened my eyes to his cool touch.

My heart started pounding again. So hard I could feel it in my ears. I smiled and rolled over hugging myself.

Any chagrin I may have held about being in Alaska had disappeared the moment I met Daniel.

Chp2/End

* * *

AN: Do you like him? Are you curious? Tell me everything!

**Please Review**


	7. The Half Vamp: Chapter Two

**The Half Vamp **

AN: I am going to apologize now for how long it's taken to give you all this chapter of the story. I lost my muse for Alexz and I had to fight to get it back, but now I have and I'm so excited for you all to meet him! He's pretty different from the others.

Thank you to all the people who have alerted, and reviewed this story, your support means the world to me!

Also, now that this chapter is up, you can expect another update soon, it's going to be a fantastic interlude that I hope you all enjoy. :]] Well read on and meet the Italian's.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

I spent the rest of the car ride imagining cute Italian boys. Not even a few minutes into my day dreaming my dad turned to my mother in the passenger seat with a frown etched into his face. "Bella can you please shield her thoughts from me."

I started laughing; I always forgot my dad could see my thoughts. I guess he was lucky I hadn't had a boyfriend or the images he saw would see way worse I said imagining me kissing one of the Italian boys from my thoughts.

"Now Bella!" he said sternly, his grip on the stirring wheel tightening.

I laughed out loud, "Geez dad, you know I'm going to get a boyfriend one of these days right? Mom cant shield my thoughts all the time. What are you going to do then?" I shook my head, not understanding why this was such a big deal.

"It's one thing for me to hear everyone else's thoughts, including all the things they do behind closed doors. It's entirely another thing to hear my own daughter's thoughts about the same things. There are some things a parent should never see. Ever!" I laughed again, but didn't push the subject any further.

Now confident that I could really daydream without sending my father into major shock mode, I wondered if I would meet someone in Voltura and fall in love. If this was the summer I would always remember as the summer I lost my virginity, I smiled at the thought.

The flight had been long, but nothing I wasn't prepared for. I had my macbook open and spent most of the flight editing pictures from senior week, and preparing my blog for the summer. I knew Bex was going to want an update as often as possible and I planned to provide her with just that.

I was sitting next to Grandma Esme on the flight, and she was very excited to see everything as I put it all together. I realized I hadn't spent a lot of time at the main house lately, thus depriving the best grandparents in the world access to their only granddaughters' life. I decided right then and there I would make it a point to spend some one on one time with both of them this summer.

I stayed up most of the flight, my eyes drifting shut occasionally only to wake up minutes later. I just couldn't fall asleep on the plane. So when we finally arrived in Italy I was beyond exhausted. I was glad we were shown directly to our quarters. I knew I wouldn't have been able to do anything other than sleep. I was only barely able to register that we were staying in an above ground villa, and I vaguely remembered yanking off all my clothes and diving under the covers as quickly as possible.

* * *

Waking up to sunshine was something I didn't believe I could ever get enough of. The wasy the heat was warming my skin, the light making everything beautiful and welcoming. I stayed in bed just enjoying the feeling. When I finally decided to get up I took my time enjoying the after effects of a great night's rest. That bed had to be the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept on.

I took a moment to really look around, something I had been too tired to do when we first got here. My room was simple but beautiful containing only the rot-iron bed, a wardrobe, a reading chair and small side table. I opened the double doors that lead out to a balcony, the view of the city moving about was exciting and new. I realized that the Villa we were in was on one side of a high wall, and my room was probably one of what looked like a handful on this side that could actually see over to the other side.

I closed my eyes to breathe in the summer heat. I didn't know how to explain the smell I just know that, I smiled and realized that this was truly going to be the best summer ever.

I turned around, ready to get the day started. I opened the door to my room and saw there was only one other door in the small hallway. I opened it to find a bathroom, with a beautiful claw foot tub set against another window. I quickly washed and raced back to my room, wanting to get dressed and explore. I pulled on a racer back tank, my favorite cotton high waist skirt and a pair of flats before pulling my still damp curls up into a high ponytail.

I wondered if my parents or grandparents were still here as I walked down the stairs; just as I got to the bottom I saw my parents coming out of their room. The must have heard me coming.

"We decided to wait for you to wake up before following after Carlisle and Esme," my mom said smiling at me.

'Or you guys just wanted to get it on a few more times.' I thought to my dad, 'Geez if mom could get pregnant, I'd have like 20 brothers and sisters!'

I smiled back at my mom. "Well I'm up now, let's go!"

My dad gave me a hard look before he walked over to a door near the front door, it led to a stairwell. We went down and found ourselves in a chilly hallway. I was just starting to wish I'd brought a sweater when we walked up another flight of stairs and were inside another Villa, although this one was much larger than ours.

I hadn't expected the vampires here to live in homes. We walked out onto a terrace, and I watched my parent's skin begin to sparkle. I frowned wondering if it was smart to be outside in the open like that.

"All the Villa's here are occupied by vampires," my dad said, "Marcus wanted everyone to feel like they had a place to be open, and a sense of community. That's why the wall is built so high." my dad said, answering my stray thought from earlier about the wall.

I looked around and saw there was a gathering of at least 10 other vampires, including my grandparents. I left my parents side and raced over to Carlisle and Esme. They were standing next to who I knew to be Marcus. As I approached he turned to greet me, I was taken aback immediately by his honey colored eyes. I hadn't realized any of the vampires here had started the vegetarian diet.

"Ah, Renesmee! How you've grown! I must say you have become quite the beauty." he said, pulling my hand up to place a kiss against it.

I smiled, so confused, this man before me was nothing like I remembered. The man in my head had been listless and seemingly lost to all feeling. I wondered curiously was had changed. As I thought it I turned back toward my dad wondering if he knew. He nodded his head, 'Well I expect you to tell me later!' I thought toward him.

At my glance Marcus turned to acknowledge my parents as well. "Edward! Bella! It is so nice to see you both again; thankfully under brighter circumstances." He reached his arms out gesturing for them to come forward.

As my dad walked toward me I watched him reach to place his hand on my shoulder, I knew it was my queue to read his mind. All I got when I touched him was, 'You'll see soon enough,' before he removed his hand and moved to shake hands with Marcus. I frowned, I had been hoping for a little more detail than that.

"Yes, it is great to see you Marcus." Dad said, "I will never forget that not once, but twice you voted to save my family."

My mom stepped forward too, "Yes, that really does mean more to us than you'll ever truly know."

Marcus smiled at my parents, "Ah, yes, and I see the bond between you two is stronger than ever, I'm happy to see."

They started talking about the different idea's everyone had to help the local vampires make the switch to animal blood. I participated at first, asking questions and giving any suggestions I thought might be helpful. Just when I started to think that this grown up chit-chat was getting boring Marcus said, "Ah, they're here."

I looked to see what he was talking about, and saw his gaze focused toward the Villa doors. There walking out onto the terrace were four beautiful people. In front were two girls, one blonde and one brunette. They had their arms linked and were carrying on a private conversation between them.

Behind them I saw another blonde and a boy. I felt my heart give a flutter as I took in his face, then I noticed his arm was slung around her shoulder and immediately wondered if they were dating.

I couldn't make myself look away from him; it was as though there was some magnetic force keeping my eyes glued to him. Suddenly his eyes drifted up and met mine, and I felt my breath stop in my throat. He held my gaze, and I felt something click inside, I just wasn't sure what. All I knew was I suddenly had the power to look away and I dropped my eyes, instantly wishing I hadn't.

"Hmm, interesting, interesting" I heard Marcus say with a laugh, and I turned back around toward him. "Well then let me go ahead and introduce everyone."

"I would like you to meet my family," Marcus said smiling, "These are my twin nieces, Cassandra and Diem, Aro was their father."

My eyes opened a fraction wider.

Of course!

Why hadn't a realized they weren't sparkling, just like I wasn't. My eyes drifted toward the boy again, and I had my answer, it was because he had stolen my attention. I looked back at the two girls and smiled, though I was really more curious to find out more about the boy.

"And these two, are my children, Mara and Alexz" Marcus placed his hands on both of their shoulders, smiling harder than I'd ever thought he could.

Alexz... hmm Alexz and Renesmee, I smiled to myself, I liked the sound of that.

I was interrupted from my imagining by my dad's question to Marcus, "Why didn't you tell us you had other half vampires here? We might have come sooner."

"Other," Diem, asked, "What is he talking about uncle? I thought we were the only one of our kind?" she seemed completely shocked.

Marcus nodded his head, seeming to have expected these questions to come up eventually. "Ah, well this all started out as Aro's need for more information and my curiosity about children, so we decided no one outside the guard would know until we were ready.

"Of course, the children or the conversation about them was what led Caius to start the war. When all was said and done, I didn't want to take any chances of losing you all, so I decided it would stay a secret."

He paused, looking over all four of them, "Now though you're all of age and that's why I thought it was time to invite Carlisle and hope he brought Renesmee."

My eyes widened at that statement.

"Renesmee," Marcus called to me.

"Yes," I asked, wondering if he was going to have some question for me.

"Nothing dear, I just wanted to bring you to the center of attention for a moment." I smiled, when I saw everyone's eyes dart to me for a moment, and then back to Marcus as he spoke again.

He was looking at his kids, "It's because we found out about Renesmee that we were able to create you. Renesmee is the daughter of Edward and Bella and the granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme," he explained gesturing to each of the couples as he mentioned them. "They are all from a family of animal eating vampires."

Marcus turned his attention back to us now, "you see the children now that they have fully developed have been enjoying life outside the family home. It was when they started making friends, and creating attachments to the humans that I felt everyone here at home should take steps toward protecting the lives of people who could be friends of the children. I would hate to have an incident like that."

I smiled at Marcus, thinking he was a really good dad if he was going to change the way everything had always been for centuries to protect them. I looked over at my dad, and his eyes caught mine, 'not that you aren't a good dad too._' _I thought, and he smiled back.

"Okay, let us introduce everyone, Renesmee dear come forward." Marcus said, motioning for me.

Stepping forward I felt everyone's eyes on me and I tried to keep mine on Marcus, although a huge part of me now that I was closer to him want to turn its attention to Alexz. Instead I let my eyes drift to the two girls that had come through the door first, Mara and Diem.

I smiled at them, and found myself surprised when they smiled back.

"You're beautiful," Diem said as she stepped forward and kissed me lightly on each cheek. I smiled at her and then Mara came forward and did the same, also grabbing my hands in hers and giving them a squeeze, "We can't wait to get to know you."

Cassandra and Alexz came forward together, and I wondered if he was going to kiss me too, and my stomach fluttered in a way that made me both sick and giddy.

Cassandra smiled and grabbed me in a tight hug, I hugged her back and for a second felt like I was back home hugging Bex. I smiled realizing how suddenly at peace I felt, "Call me Cassie by the way," she whispered in my ear before she pulled back and gave me another brilliant smile and then backed away for Alexz to greet me.

He extended a hand toward me. I looked at it for a second wondering if he was kidding before I realized he wasn't and returned the gesture. He didn't say anything and his eyes seemed to refuse to meet mine. I immediately got the feeling he was attempting to draw a line in the sand between us.

I shook it off, and smiled again at Cassie, and at Diem and Mara before turning to Marcus "It's wonderful to meet your family, I am so glad to know there are more like me in the world, thank you."

"Ah Renesmee, of course, in fact we must continue this little gathering. We will have a family dinner, only you kids will eat of course, but the association will be filling enough for the rest of us. Kids cancel any plans you had tonight; we will rejoin here in two hours."

"But father," Alexz said looking genuinely displeased "Cass and I had planned—"

I wasn't focusing on the words, I enjoyed the sound of his voice, it was almost exactly how I'd imagined it would sound, only better. I wanted him to speak again, but then I registered what he was saying, he was trying to get out of dinner.

"All planned activity can resume again tomorrow, our guest deserve a welcome," Marcus said cutting him off.

I watched as Alexz shook his head and then his eyes met mine, and once again the breathing thing became difficult. He looked frustrated and confused the longer his eyes held mine. To m he seemed to be deciding between blaming me and blaming his father for his apparently ruined evening.

Then his eyes dropped from mine, and he walked off without another word to anyone, I instantly got the sick feeling he was going to blame me. I took a moment to try and take in a normal breath now that I could, but I still felt uneasy.

I glanced over at my dad, and he looked back at me giving me a smile. I went straight to him quickly realizing I needed a hug, and knowing he was the only one who could make me feel better after what had just happened. Considering I still didn't completely understand what exactly had happened.

"Let's go back to our villa," he said over my head to my mother before turning to Marcus, "We'll see you here in time for dinner."

* * *

When we got, well home is what I guess I needed to call this place for the time being, I sat on the couch, bringing my dad with me. As soon as he was sitting next to me, I spoke, "Daddy, what was he thinking?" I could hear the desperation in my voice, so I knew he heard it too.

"Renesmee, you know I've never told you what other people were thinking before, and I'm not going to start now." He told me, clearly having prepared this statement, the second he knew I was planning to ask.

I nodded, he was right, I couldn't ask him tell me what was going on in Alexz' head, clearly I should have just done it myself when we shook hands, I frowned at the lost opportunity.

"Renesmee, I am forbidding you from doing that! The family doesn't mind because they all know about it and that you might read their minds or tell them what you're thinking, but never on someone unsuspecting. I didn't think we'd have to tell you this, but apparently we do."

"You listen to people without their consent all the time!" I said my voice raised an octave higher than normal.

"I can't help it you know that, but for you to listen it would take a conscious effort on your part, and I am telling you it's forbidden from this point forward. I'll know if you do it, you know I will." He said firmly.

"Oh, and if I do it anyway? What are you going to do then?" I asked challenging him, I wasn't sure where this need to argue suddenly came from but I wasn't giving up.

"Say goodbye to Italy, that's what." He said simply, and I could tell he meant it.

My mouth popped open, I hadn't expected that. After a second I slammed my mouth shut and jumped up walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" my father asked after me.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out, it's not like you can help it," I said walking up the stairs.

The second the door to my room shut, I regretted such childish behavior. I was always talking about how I was an adult now. He was, unfortunately, right. I couldn't pry into Alexz personal thoughts, and after that last interaction between us I wasn't completely sure I wanted to know.

There was a knock at me door, and I looked up from the seat I had taken in the reading chair, "come in."

It was my mom, and I smiled as she came in and shut the door behind her. We looked at each other for maybe a second, and then I was standing up and she was in front of me and we were hugging.

"Honey," she said, speaking first.

"I know he's right," I said in case she was going to reinforce what dad had said.

"Well yes, that too, but I wanted to tell you I understand."

I pulled away so I could look at her, wondering what exactly she meant.

"Boys are hard to read, and completely unpredictable, so I don't know what exactly Alexz was thinking, or what you interpreted his actions as, but I just want to say there is always more than meets the eye, okay?"

I smiled, maybe she was right maybe he wasn't great with change and so our being here just kind of messed with his routine. Maybe something had happened earlier that I had no idea about. So many things could have given him a reason for his behavior earlier, and so I figured I would try and get to know him at dinner.

"Thanks Mom," I said hugging her once more before turning to get dressed. I smiled as I opened my wardrobe, now what to wear.

Ch2/End

* * *

AN: Okay there is a little bit of Alexz for you. You'll get to know him even more in the next chapter. His reaction to her is much different than that of Jonathan's or Daniel's and that's because all boys are different, and some aren't as smart as Jonathan! :]]

Anyway, hope to hear your thoughts in some reviews.

Also any errors, let me know and I'll fix them asap!


	8. Interlude: Jonathan

**The Human**

AN: What! 13 days later and I'm updating again! 13 days vs. 13 months is a huge shift! Although it wasn't actually 13 months last time (it felt that way) I love the feeling I get when I update one of my stories!

A feeling of accomplishment!

I'm so excited for you to read this and more excited to hear your thoughts.

I changed one fact between this chapter and the first chapter of _this_ story... I doubt any of you will even pick up on it, but if you do tell me what you "think" it is in your review! lol

* * *

**Interlude: Jonathan (My Muse)**

Looking out of my window, I stared out at the darkness of the forest behind my Grams house. I was in Forks, Washington a tiny little town in the northern part of Washington State. I had come here looking for a change, for something to make things even just a little easier.

About six months ago I'd been just your regular teenager. I had attended a decent school in my home town of San Antonio, Texas. A place so completely different from this place I called home now. Back then life had been fairly simple.

I was in top ten of my junior class, and I was getting ready for the school year to end. Ready for a summer spent looking for a muse and going to the river, or heading to the coast with a few friends. I hadn't painted anything good for months; I had been hoping to change that this summer.

Everything had changed in an instant that day in March. My parents had picked my younger brother up from a friend's house across town. They had been on their way home when a semi had lost control, and hit them head on. There had been no survivors, and just like that my simple world as a regular teenager shifted.

I had moved in with my Aunt and Uncle, they helped me through those first few months. Not judging me like everyone else. Not wondering why I wasn't having more of a reaction. They understood that I was grieving in my own way. For me, I felt like I was just passing through a world of grey. My therapist had told me this was a form of survivor's guilt, this indifference I was feeling toward life.

I turned away from the window, and walked over to my bed to lie down. I had only been here a week but I was already feeling as though I'd made a mistake in coming to this town. I had been back and forth for weeks before I flipped a coin and decided to move in with Grams. On one hand I had wanted to be in a completely different place where I wasn't constantly reminded of my family. On the other I hadn't wanted to lose the memories.

My Grams had been very welcoming; she had turned her third bed room into an art room for me. I hadn't told her I hadn't painted in almost a year. Before I'd come she'd warned me that she spent a lot of time up in Port Angeles with her new boyfriend, but that if I still wanted to come she would be more than happy to have me.

Already she'd spent two nights up there, and I was happy to have the quiet house to myself. I closed my eyes wondering what school would be like tomorrow. Would I make any friends, or would I spend the year a loner? Not knowing if I would tell anyone my past or make up some happy little story.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I felt as if I'd barely gotten any sleep. Looking over at the clock I saw that it was in five the morning. When I got down stairs I found my Grams fixing breakfast. "Morning Sunshine" she said, and then went back to talking on the phone.

I set the table and poured us both some apple juice before taking a seat. She slid an omelet on to both of our plates before hanging up the phone. "I was just about to come up and wake you," she said taking a bite of her eggs.

"I'm usually an early riser. Was that Mitchell?" I asked gesturing to the phone.

"Yeah," she smiled to herself. I was happy that he made her happy; she had been alone for a long time after my Grandpa passed away. She'd been dating Mitchell for almost a year now. "I'm actually going up there today, I'll be back to pick you up after school."

We ate in silence. I wasn't paying much attention to the rest of what happened next. I remember getting dressed, and I remember getting in her car. I just wasn't paying attention to all the things in between. It was like I was watching it all happen but I just didn't care. This was pretty much every day for me.

When we got to the school it was practically empty. This was way too early, but I made my way to the office regardless to pick up my schedule. I was told most of the students had been mailed their schedules but because I was so late in enrolling they hadn't had time to mail mine out.

I had math as my first class of the day, something I knew I would be excited about if I had enough energy to care. I used to always ask for a first period math class at my old school, I was always able to focus best early in the morning.

By the time I left the office more students were walking around the campus. I easily found my way to my first period with Mr. Varner. He told me to just pick any seat. I grabbed one along the wall, I preferred the vantage point, wall seats allowed. I sat with my back against the wall, just watching as everyone came in. I closed my eyes just listening to everyone as they went through varied versions of "I missed you!" and "How was your summer?"

I opened my eyes to glance at the clock on the wall when suddenly everything went Technicolor. I immediately sat up in my seat my eyes following _her_. She was beautiful, easily the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She walked to a seat across the room and sat down. I turned my body to face the front; the last thing I wanted was for her to catch me starring.

I tried to slow my heart beat, but I couldn't it was going out of control. I glanced to my left quickly and saw her reaching down into her bag, her long curls falling over her shoulder. I was completely captivated. The bell rang, breaking my concentration and I turned back to face Mr. Varner as he stood up to greet the class.

"Hello everyone, welcome back from a summer that I'm sure was able to erase most of what I taught you last year. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce everyone to some new faces in our midst. Mr. Montgomery, Ms. Swan will you please stand and introduce yourselves to the class.

I stared at him in contempt for a second before glancing around to see who else shared my fate. It was her, she was already standing. I found myself staring again; I really needed to stop before she thought I was some dumb loser.

"Mr. Montgomery" I heard Mr. Varner say again, and I stood up as well. I glanced around the classes, then I looked at her again making sure to only look for a second before saying "Ladies, first."

"Hi, I'm Carlie Swan, I'm from Alaska, and I'm staying with my uncle." She didn't elaborate and I figured that was a good path to follow.

"Jonathan, I'm from Texas." I sat back down and dared Mr. Varner to tell me to stand back up. He didn't and I saw her take her seat in my peripheral vision. I leaned my head against the wall and tried to keep my eyes on Mr. Varner, occasionally letting my eyes wander to see what she was doing.

The class was over before I knew it. I walked to my next class quickly so as to avoid the questions I could see in my new classmate's eyes. They were curious about me and I didn't feel like entertaining them. I got to Mr. Jefferson's class and found another seat along the wall. If not for the different posters, I would have sworn I was in the same room I'd just left; the set up almost completely the same.

As I sat down I saw Carlie walk through the door and I couldn't believe my luck. She gave me a small smile as she passed me on her way to the back of the room. I was about to turn around when someone sat in the seat to my left. "Hi, I'm Bex," she reached her hand out to shake mine. "I'm not going to even bother asking you twenty questions I went through it last year. It's annoying," she said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," I wished there were more people like this at this school.

"Anyway, you should eat lunch with me and my friends, we all transferred in last year. So we all get it." she said.

"Uh, well I had been planning to eat alone." I said hoping I wasn't being rude by turning down her offer.

"No big, if you change your mind though the offer stands." Then she turned around to face the front of the class, pulling out a sketch book in the process.

The rest of the day proceeded in pretty much the same fashion. None of my other teachers forced me to stand up and introduce myself, and I found that Carlie and I were running on the same schedule. I had stopped at the restroom on my way to lunch, so I came through a different door than Carlie.

I saw her standing there assessing the different lunch table options. I knew I needed to ask her to eat with me first or I might never get a chance. I walked quickly toward her; she was focusing on something in the distance. Just as I got to her she started walking and we bumped into each other.

My eyes caught hers and I decided then and there I could look into them forever and never get bored. I wondered how many different paints I would need to mix to come close to imitating the color. She broke eye contact looking down. I took a breath and just decided to ask straight out, before I lost my nerve. "I'm about to join some new friends I made," I turned and pointed out Bex and her friends. "Do you want to come too?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too desperate.

She simply nodded her head and I turned and walked to the table. When we got there everyone looked up at us. "Welcome to the transfer student table," one of the guys said and we both sat down. "Yeah, we all started here last year at the same time. We've been our own little group since." This came from the blonde next to the guy who spoke.

I really wanted to talk to Carlie, but I forced myself to stay focused on the people in front of me. I realized Bex was sort of the ring leader of this little group because she immediately began introducing everyone.

"That's Jeremy," she pointed out the guy who'd welcomed us. "We all call him Germy."

"Not because I lack hygiene, I can assure you, and she's _the only one_ who calls me that!" he said with a laugh. He had his arm around the blonde; I guessed they were an item.

Bex put her right arm around a girl who I realized was twins with the girl who'd welcomed us. "This is Madison, she's an absolute sweetheart."

"I go by Maddy" she added in a voice that reminded me of a little kid. She seemed kind of shy, but she smiled anyway.

"Next to _Germy_ is Addison," Bex said.

"No variation," Addison added quickly, laughing as she leaned back into Jeremy's arm.

"She's Maddy's twin, in case you couldn't tell!" Bex said in a stage whisper that made everyone laugh before she turned to her left, "and this is Gabriel, one guess what his nickname is."

He reached his hand toward me "Gab, nice to meet you." we shook hands and then I heard Carlie start talking.

"I'm Carlie Swan, Also, no variation." We all laughed, and then I realized it was my turn to try to be funny. "I'm Jonathan, I go by Jonathan, Jon, or Racer, just don't call me Nathan," I almost wished I'd left the Racer part out, because that's what my brother used to call me. Only today the memory didn't hurt too much, and I had a feeling it had everything to do with the girl sitting next to me.

I turned to her smiling, all the smiling I was doing today felt odd on my face and yet I didn't want to stop. "So what brings you to Forks?" Now that I'd been polite and introduced myself to everyone I could spend time getting to know her.

"My Uncle Charlie, he's letting me stay with him while my parents go through a separation." She looked down brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. I was about to ask her more questions when she asked, "What about you?"

I froze for a second, wondering if I should tell the truth or go with the story I'd made up yesterday. I had to wonder why I was thinking about this. I didn't want everyone here to look at me like they did at my old school, like they didn't know what to say to me. Only, I didn't want to lie to her. I wanted _her_ to know me.

"Last March, my parents and my younger brother died in a car accident. I had been living with my Aunt and Uncle, but I needed a change of scenery and my Grams said I was welcome here, so I moved." I said looking down at my hands as I spoke.

It was quiet for a moment and I worried that I might have made a mistake when I felt her hand on my arm. I looked up and she smiled at me her eyes full of honesty, "If you need anything,_ ever_, just ask." I heard everyone else echo a similar sentiment but I kept my eyes on her. She was incredible, and I knew in that instant that I wanted her in my life, and that I was going to do everything in my power to make it happen.

After a moment we both looked down. I had packed my own lunch today not sure if I was going to get here and find out I didn't like anything. I'm kind of picky, it's an ailment I've had since I was a child. I pulled out my turkey sandwich, I hadn't realized until I was looking at it how hungry I was. Everyone seemed to take my cue and the table quieted down a little as we all ate our lunches.

When I finished lunch I reached into my bag and pulled out my schedule. "I have gym next period, how bout you guys?" I asked the table.

"We all have gym next too," Jeremy said speaking for everyone else.

"I do too," Carlie added. I looked at her about to point out that we had all our classes together when the bell rang, and she stood up.

The walk to the gym, I hung back watching everyone as they walked in front of me. I could imagine the entire scene as a painting. I smiled to myself, glad that I finally wanted to paint again. I caught up with everyone as we continued the walk to gym.

"We're lucky we have Coach Clapp," Bex was telling Carlie, "Last year he let the seniors leave early on Fridays."

"Yeah it's pretty great we're finally getting the last two periods off," Gab said. "Was it like that at your old school?" He asked me.

"Yeah actually, so I'm glad I didn't miss out on that when I moved."

"I agree, although at my old school you could get the last two periods during off junior year too, if you had a job and signed up for a Work Opt class."

"Oh that's pretty awesome, where did you move here from?" I was curious he had a bit of a southern accent.

"Charleston, South Carolina. I'm used to all the green; I just wish it was sunny here. This place would be so much more beautiful if it was, but I've gotten some good stuff out of it anyway." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'm kind of an artist, I paint a bit." he said in a low voice.

"No kidding! Me too! You'll have to show me your stuff sometime." I said out of excitement, and then I remembered that not all artists were as forthcoming about their work, "I mean if that's okay. I've kind of been in a rut lately myself. Maybe once I get some new stuff you could check it out?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," he said looking a bit more open about the topic now that I'd expressed an interest.

I glanced over a Carlie, and I decided that today couldn't get any better. I'd found a girl who changed my entire world in an instant, and I'd found another artist among my new group of friends. I was glad I'd moved to Forks.

* * *

I'd been wrong about the day not getting any better; we actually snuck out of gym a bit earlier because Coach Clapp actually disappeared after he welcomed us.

"Well people that was our first day of our last year of high school! Can you believe it? Only 179 to go!" Bex was doing a victory dance and everyone laughed at her antics as we walked toward the student parking lot.

I had planned on hanging out in the library through the last two classes today. I hadn't known that I would have the last two periods off and I hadn't wanted to ruin Grams day with that unexpected detail. I figured I'd just wait until tonight and fill her in.

"Do you all have your own cars?" Carlie asked. I hadn't realized we had already reached the parking lot.

"Ours is in the shop," Addison said about her and Maddy. "Jeremy is driving us around until we get it back."

"And my douche bag of a step-father took mine because I missed my curfew by like fifteen minutes last Friday. I mean who even has a curfew during the summer anyway?" she said shaking her head in frustration.

"I don't understand why my mother married him. Anyway, Gab picked me up today and if I'm not able to talk Trevor into giving me my car back I'm going to have to beg him to do the same tomorrow," she pouted giving us puppy dog eyes. We all laughed, she was fun to be around. She just had a great energy about her.

"I'm still waiting for my Aunt and Uncle to ship mine. My Grams dropped me off this morning." I said.

"Is she on her way? I can give you a ride if you don't want to wait," Carlie asked me.

So you know earlier when I said I couldn't imagine the day getting any better?

Yeah, I'd been completely wrong.

"Yeah, I'll take a ride," I said smiling down at her. She was just the right height; I could rest my head on top of hers if I wanted. Something I did want, but wasn't going to do. I'm not trying to weird her out before she has a chance to fall for me.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said as we started walking across the parking lot.

"Yeah, see you guys," Carlie said over her shoulder as she walked.

Carlie had a sweet new Mini Cooper S Convertible, it was Pepper White with a blue denim hood. When we climbed in, I had to appreciate the car. She'd gotten it fully loaded. I didn't even have time to say anything when she handed me her iPod. I looked at her questioningly.

"I usually let the passenger pick the first song," she said smiling.

I scrolled through the entire thing. She had a ton of music stored on this thing. I was happy to see just about all my favorite bands listed, among a ton of stuff I'd never even heard of. I was debating between picking something from _The Script_ or _The Matches_ when I saw she had _You, Me and Everyone We Know_. I smiled as I clicked on them. I picked the first song I'd ever heard by them.

"I've yet to meet anyone who listens to them, have you heard of them before?" she asked.

I turned to her, "Yeah, I've seen them live twice, they're amazing!" I smiled, I was about to ask if she liked live music but she turned her attention to the road and upped the volume. I turned to lean back in my seat.

The drive was pretty silent; we were both listening to the music. I texted Grams and told her I'd found a ride home and that I had the last two periods off. We were coming up on the street, "It's the next left."

She started laughing and I turned to her curious about what was so funny.

"My Gr...Uncle Charlie lives on this street too. Which house is yours?" she asked as we turned onto the street.

"That's crazy," I said keeping the excitement out of my voice. "It's the fifth house down, right there." I said pointing it out.

She smiled, and lifted her hand pointing down the street. "That's where I'm staying," she said as she stopped the car. "So if you want I can pick you up in the morning" she offered.

"Thanks, that'd be awesome." I said as I hoped out. I walked up to the door looking for my key, and realizing I'd left it on my dresser. I was about to reach under the mat for my Gram's spare, when I heard Carlie's car door shut down the road, I glanced over at her.

She was smiling and then she did a little twirl on her walk up to the house. It was so cute that I laughed out loud before I could stop myself. She stopped dead and turned in my direction, it wasn't even able to utter an apology for laughing when she disappeared into the house. I hoped she didn't think I was some weirdo stalker type to stand on porches starring at people.

I walked over to the mat grabbed the spare and let myself in. Today had been completely different than I'd imagined it would be. I dropped my bag by the front door and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a sprite and went up to my room.

I was feeling the creative pull I always felt when I was inspired to paint. I went to my room and quickly changed into a t-shirt and some gym shorts, and made my way to my studio, glad I hadn't told Grams I wasn't painting anymore.

I put my drink down on the table next to the futon Grams had put in the corner, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I switched it off of vibrate, something I don't always remember to do.

I looked at the blank canvas already on the easel, for the first time I looked at it and wasn't overwhelmed. I walked over to stand in front of it, and I closed my eyes like I always did before I started something new. I saw Carlie and she was twirling, looking carefree and undeniably cute.

The next thing I knew I was painting and all of the colors were so bright and alive... so Carlie.

I realized right then, she was my muse.

* * *

I don't even remember how late I stayed up the night before. I just remember being so tired I'd crashed on the futon in my studio. My room had seemed too far away to even attempt such a feat, as walking down the hallway.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing loudly. I fumbled around in my sleep reaching for it, when I finally found it I flipped it open not even thinking about opening my eyes to see who it was. "Ello?" I asked in a groggy morning voice.

"Jonathan, are you up?" It was Grams, "I never made it home, and I'm still at Mitchell's. Honey, you need to wake up you've only got like twenty minutes before you need to be out the door. I'm going to call Marie she's going to take you to school today okay?"

I had jumped up when she had said I only had twenty minutes. I wasn't even fully awake as I walked down stairs to the kitchen, "Uh, Grams I actually already have a ride to school, but I need to finish getting ready. Will I see you this afternoon?" I asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and three of Gram's strawberry Nutrigran bars from the pantry. I bit into the first one as I waited for her to reply.

"Oh, that's great sweetie, yes I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay I got to go Grams, later," I said and I caught the tail end of her goodbye as I hung up while taking the stairs two at a time.

I'm not even sure but I managed to inhale the rest of my 'breakfast', brush my teeth, take a shower, get dressed and make it down stairs just as Carlie's car pulled to a stop in front of the house. I grabbed my messenger off the floor by the stairs and walked out the door. Somehow in the chaos I had even remembered to grab my house key and I was able to lock the door.

I tried not to be too eager as I walked to the car, but as soon as I was sitting next to her I couldn't help but smile, "Good Morning." She looked even more beautiful today than she had yesterday. She had her hair pulled back out of her face and I was dying to reach my hand over and caress her skin, it looked so soft.

Instead of following that impulse, I _was_ going to ask how her evening had gone but she turned away from me and turned on her music. I frowned and leaned back, trying to keep myself calm, from worrying that this was about me. Because really how egotistical would that be? To assume that in one day I had affected her the same way she had me.

I tried to listen to the music she'd turned on; smirking when I realized she'd picked another of my favorite bands. Even that wasn't enough to keep me from going over the possibilities in my head. Did I do something? Was she upset because I'd seen her in a moment of silliness yesterday?

We were at the school before I'd come up with a reasonable answer. When she parked the car I reached over and touched her arm, "Is everything okay?" I asked and I hoped and hoped this wasn't about me. She looked over at me with a smile and said, "Yeah, I just had a restless night, didn't get a lot of sleep."

I almost gave a huge sigh of relief, "Me too." I said and literally forced my hand to remove itself from her skin.

* * *

Math class was going incredibly slow. I had a feeling most of my classes were going to be that way this year. We probably wouldn't cover any material I didn't know until next semester. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. On one hand I didn't have to pay much attention because I already knew all of this. On the other it made the day drag.

I took random notes, writing down something Mr. Varner said every five minutes. I glanced over at Carlie; she was taking some serious notes. It looked like she was writing down everything he was saying, and we weren't even covering anything that big.

I wondered if she thought she was going to have trouble in this class. I looked over at her again and that's when the thought hit me. I could offer to be a tutor. It would be the perfect excuse to spend time with her. I smiled to myself, and my genius, this might just work. I spent the rest of class going over different ways to broach the topic with her.

The bell rang and I had a ton of nervous energy fluttering around in my stomach so I decided to wait for Carlie and Bex in the hall. I folded my arms and leaned back against the wall closing my eyes. I tried to take calming breaths, it wasn't really working.

I opened my eyes when I heard Bex's voice; I watched them both come out of the class room. Carlie stopped walking when she noticed me still waiting. She turned to Bex and said something before she rushed off in the other direction.

I rushed over to Bex, "What's wrong?" I sounded a bit too hysterical I could hear it in my voice. "Is she okay?" I asked more calmly

"Uh, she just had to go to the bathroom," Bex said quirking an eyebrow up at me. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked laughing, and continued down the hall way. I didn't move right away, wondering if maybe Bex was wrong.

"Come on lover boy, we don't want to be late to learn about all the wonderfully corrupt ways of our government. Although I can assure you it won't be a suspense thriller, more like a cheap action flick where the bad guys fight other bad guys and no one wins in the end." She laughed to herself as she turned the corner.

I sighed and then turned and followed after Bex. I got to the classroom just as the bell was ringing. I sat in my seat, realizing that I was going to hate this class the most this year. Not because I didn't like the subject, but because it was the one class that Carlie sat behind me and not in my peripheral vision.

Mr. Jefferson wasn't a man of many words, in fact I got the impression if he didn't have to talk to us he wouldn't. On the board behind him were instructions for today's class assignment. I reached under my desk for the book and flipped open to chapter one. I pulled a note book out of my bag, and started answering the questions at the back of the chapter.

I heard Carlie before I actually saw her, her boots making much less noise than you would expect. She came in and went straight to her desk. I tried to catch her eye as she passed but she was in tunnel vision, she didn't even look at Bex. I turned to look over my shoulder it looked like she was working on the assignment already so I turned back to my own work.

Not even a minute later another set of feet could be heard in the hallway, much louder this time as they entered our classroom. Everyone's eyes snapped up when they realized it was an office aid. It's always funny watching a room full of high school students when a note is passed to the teacher, everyone both worries and hopes its for them.

"Carlie Swan," Mr. Jefferson said holding up the note before setting it down on the edge of his desk and returning to his book. I watched Carlie get up from her seat and slip a note to Bex as she passed to head to the front. I starred over at Bex desk dying to know what it said, I was about to ask when I felt _her_ eyes on me. I snapped my gaze up to the front and as my eyes connected with hers I felt like smiling but she frowned and rushed out of the door.

It felt a little like a punch in the gut. Could this really be about me? I turned my gaze down to my book, the words blurring before my eyes. I couldn't see anything but that frown on her face. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

I glanced over at Bex and keeping my voice as casual as possible I whispered "What'd she say?"

Bex turned her head toward me, her eyes seeming to read way more in my face than I was hoping to let on. She looked like she was debating with herself about showing me that note, when she tossed it on my desk.

I forced myself to reach very slowly for the note, feeling Bex's eyes still on me. I opened it:

_Bex, I've got a family thing. I'm leaving for the day so text me if anything interesting (although unlikely) actually happens. -Carlie (360-248-8803)_

I loved her handwriting, it was so elegant. I wanted to keep the note but Bex's eyes were still on me, so I turned to her as casually as possible. "I wonder what that's about," I said as I handed her the note back. I turned back to the assignment. I felt her eyes leave me, seemingly satisfied with my response.

I relaxed a little in my seat when I felt Bex turn back to her own assignment. I don't know why I freaked out, or why I have to keep reminding myself that it is way too cocky of me to assume that everything she does is about me.

The rest of the class flew by, and I actually finished the review questions for the first five chapters, even though only the first chapter was assigned. I'm pretty good at reading people, and Mr. Jefferson was definitely the kind of teach who didn't do anything extra with his lessons. Which suited me just fine; I could probably finish the work for the school year by the end of this semester at this rate.

When the bell rang I turned in the first chapters work to the bin on Mr. Jefferson's desk and walked out into the hallway. I turned to Bex; "Hey so I guess I'll see you at lunch okay" I said and then turned to walk to my science class.

"Not so fast!" Bex said rushing to stand in my path.

I didn't say anything; I just stared down at her waiting.

"You don't fool me," she said in a casual tone that I knew was anything but.

"I wasn't aware I was attempting to fool you," I said standing my ground. I have a feeling this was about Carlie, but I wasn't going to just let her win right off bat.

"Okay, if you want to play it that way. Fine." she stepped out of my way. I started walking away, "Now what was Carlie's number again..." Bex said just loud enough for me to hear.

I turned around and saw her cell phone in her hand, Carlie's note in her other. "What are you doing?" I asked, not about to disguise the panic in my voice.

"Oh well she did say to text her if anything interesting happened," Bex said looking at me with her eyebrow raised up in a challenging way.

"Okay!" I said quickly grabbing her cell out of her hand, "I don't fool you!" I said looking at her phone to see what she had typed:

_Sucker_

I looked up at her shaking my head, I wasn't sure if I should laugh or if I should be upset. I decided to do neither and just handed her phone back, "What now?" I asked her.

"Now..." she said shrugging her shoulders, "Now i'm bored." She turned signaling that we should start walking.

"Oh" I said, keeping the smile off my face.

"So anyway, I guess your going to need a ride since yours bailed. I got my car back I can take you okay." She said slowing down, "anyway this is my class, I'll see you at lunch."

"Thanks, see ya later" I said and rushed down the hall to Mr. Banners. I sighed as I sat down in my seat, Carlie was making me way too easy to read.

"Okay class, I know a lot of you picked your seats yesterday, but I've actually randomly placed you with partners. I'll go ahead and read of the pairs, and if you will rearrange yourselves accordingly."

"Jonathan Montgomery, and Carlie Swan" My eyes snapped up to Mr. Banner, trying to figure out of I had imagined that, but he was already reading off more names. I knew it was real when my current partner got up and walked away. I couldn't believe my luck.

After that nothing too exciting happened for the rest of the day. I allowed myself to get just a little jealous of Gab, when I realized that he sat next to Carlie in our english class, something I hadn't noticed yesterday because I didn't know him yet.

I got over it at lunch when I was talking to him about painting and asked if he had a muse, his eyes drifted to Bex before telling me that he did. I let the jealous fade after that, and then decided maybe taking a ride from Bex wasn't the nicest thing to do if he liked her.

"Hey man, do you mind giving me a ride home today?" I asked casually.

"Oh. I thought Bex was taking you home?" He asked, but I could feel the other question he was asking and I knew I had done the right thing asking him instead.

"Naw, she just offered when Carlie left, probably didn't want me hitch hiking. Beside I figured I could show you some of my old work." I said

I watched him relax after I answered, "Okay sure," he turned to Bex, "Hey, I'm gonna give him a ride home instead, okay"

She turned away from the conversation she was having with Addison and muttered, "Yeah okay." Before turning away from him again.

I wondered how long he had liked her, but I figured it was none of my business. The rest of the day we talked only art. I told him about First Friday, the awesome artwalk we had back home on the first Friday of every month.

He told me that there was an art festival up in Port Angeles twice a year. He said he'd gone to the most recent one in July. We both decided that we would put together some pieces to take for the next one in January.

When we finally made it to my house after school, I realized that I had talked more with him in the last day than I had with anyone since the accident. I decided right then and there that moving to Forks was the right choice for me.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked as we walked through the door. I dropped my bag by the door and laughed realizing i'd developed a habit. Thats one of those weird things I notice, when things become a habit.

"I'll pass" he said looking around taking in Grams place with the eyes of an artist. I could tell, it was the way I looked when I was taking in the colors and the shapes of new place. I also knew Grams place was perfect for our kind of eyes. She used so much color for everything.

Gab actually ended up staying for dinner. When Grams got home she was excited that I had made a friend. I think she like everyone else, like me... had expected that I would remain completely friendless in Forks. I was glad that wasn't the case.

Later after Gab left, I was sitting in my studio studying the pieces I had worked on last night. There were three, and I liked them all. Something I was still trying to wrap my mind around, I rarely liked everything I worked on. I could usually find something that was missing, but all of these were complete.

As I grabbed a new blank canvas, I smiled realizing I was probably happy with all of them because they were all portraits of Carlie. As soon as I made my first stroke of paint on the canvas I let myself get lost in thoughts of her.

I had no clue what tomorrow would bring, no idea if I'd find out what had happened to her today, but I had a small inkling of hope that it would all work itself out. Tomorrow was going to be a better day than today, I could just feel it.

Interlude: Jonathan/End

* * *

AN: Okay so this is the first and for now only time you'll hear the story from Jonathan POV. I decided that I would write at least one interlude from all of the guy's different points of view. Jonathan's of course happened now because he met and fell for her the soonest. I'm not sure when Daniel and Alexz with have their chance to speak, but for now I hope you enjoyed hearing things from Mr. Montgomery. :]]

**Please Review**


End file.
